Kiba's Twilight Adventure
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: Kiba finds him self moving from Leaf Village why his mom didn't say until the day of the move, A rumor start that Kiba's family was related to werewolves, There for Kiba's mom tells them they are moving to Forks why Kiba thinks something is up
1. Ch 1 New home new friends

**Author note: Hi I'm back with a new story Called Enter Twilight Part 1 of Kiba's Twilight adventure Sires This is A Au of Twilight but it will some what based on the book. This story is Rated Teen/Mature for sexual references and Yaoi Smut I Don't own Naruto or Twilight they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Stephenie Meyer. This is a cross over between Naruto and Twilight. Only Characters from Naruto are the Inuzuka family others will be mentioned by Name, in flashbacks of Kiba's. Or Texts that Kiba sends to the character from Naruto. _(Only V1 to V4 Part 1) _Book 2 will be a year and half time skip. I will put extracts from the book and what pg number its from if readers don't know where it came from. Also the Naruto gang will show up in Part 4 Part 2 and Epilogue. **

_**Ages will be slightly different from the book:**_

_**Hanna Inuzuka: 16-17**_

_**Tsume Inuzuka:30-31**_

_**Seth Clearwater:14**_

_**Jake (Jacob) Black:15**_

_**Kiba Inuzuka:15**_

_**Angela Weber:16**_

_**Jessica Stanley:16**_

_**Mike Newton:16**_

_**Isabella (Bella) Swan:16**_

_**Lauren:16**_

_**Eric:16**_

_**Edward Cullen:17**_

_**Emmett Cullen: 17**_

_**Alice Cullen: 17**_

_**Jasper Cullen: 17**_

_**Rosalie Cullen: 17**_

_**Sam Uley:19**_

_**Esme Cullen: 27**_

_**Carlisle Cullen:28**_

_**Charlie Swan:43-44**_

_**Renee Swan:43-44**_

_**Billy Black:43-44**_

_**Harry Clearwater:43-44**_

**Pairings In Part 1:Emmett/Kiba**

**Slight Mike/Kiba**

**Slight *Jacob/Kiba **

**Kiba/Seth**

**Slight Kiba/Seth/Emmett/Jacob & *Jacob/Kiba**

***Main focus Pair Will be Jacob/Kiba there will be other pairs through out the fic**

**Kiba Wolf/Vampire Powers **

_**Kiba has powers just like Alice. He can see the future as well (Vampire)**_

_**He can read peoples minds that he shares a strong bond with Jacob and Emmett only. (Vampire) **_

_**Wolf thoughts he can keep to him self, or let the others Know Part 2 Also can hear up to 1500 mile radius (Wolf) **_

_**His temper will make him transform if he gets really angry (Wolf)**_

_**Speed is faster (Both)**_

_**Blocks out powers of the Volturi (Both)**_

_**Super hearing, Sight Sense and smell, Can feel someone if they are close (both) **_

_**(Vampire) Super Strength **_

_**(Vampire) Can calm him self from drinking human blood by biting himself.**_

_**(Wolf) Healing takes less time then rest of the pack because of him being Inuzuka **_

_**(Wolf) Akamaru can understand Kiba when in wolf from because of there bond**_

_**(Both) Sex Drive is increased More of a Horndog then when he was human.**_

_**(Both) Has muscles, and super healing**_

_**(Both) IQ went up, Smart **_

_**(Vampire) Can make anything into a hybrid **_

_**(Wolf) Power to see wolf aroua around him same with vampires **_

_**Kiba' s Vampire powers are strong his but Wolf powers are stronger because of him being Inuzuka**_

_**Emmett blood helps Kiba stay clam instead of frenzy for blood (Part 2)**_

_**Jacob like's Kiba he tells him after Kiba tells Jacob something near the end of this volume. **_

_**Kiba thinks the visions are a curse but Alice tells him it's a gift.**_

**Alice: Squeals **

**Edward: Alice this is a fan fiction you know he added sighing**

**Alice: Yes I know she stared at Emmett **

**Emmett- What?**

**Edward looks at her**

**Alice: Oh Nothing Edward I'll tell you**

**Edward: Nods**

**Hanna/Kiba: What's the fan fic about**

**Alice: Emmett **

**Akamaru: Woof Woof?**

**Emmett: Did The dog say – Inuzuka-clan is part wolf?**

**Hanna: Ya Why?**

**Emmett: No reason I hard a rumour **

**Esme: Emmett you don't know if it's true**

**Emmett: Yes but Here shows her the fic **

**Esme: So they might be**

**Emmett sighs**

**Kiba: Whats wrong with wolves my family talks to dogs no difference I say**

**Esme: You can understand them?**

**Kiba: Yes and it helps us**

**Kiba/Hanna: Yes and not only are our best friend but family as well**

**Edward: Its true I sort of read the dog's mind**

**Akamaru: Woof- licks Edward**

**Edward: Hey cut it that tickles**

**All Cullen's laugh**

**Kiba: Your Bella Swan Aren't you?**

**Bella: Huh? Yes by the way what Tv show are you from**

**Emmett stares at Kiba**

**Hanna: Ya we are and that's my brother your staring at buff boy**

**Emmett:...**

**Rosalie: Naruto is the Tv show there from and Emmett (smack)**

**Emmett: Hey! What was that for?**

**Rosalie: You know What and Mutt what are you doing here now glaring at Seth Clear water.**

**Seth: umm to see them points to Inuzuka's standing beside Bella**

**Hanna: Finally some attraction**

**Seth Hi love you and I love the show **

**Rosalie: Save it your stench is getting on my nerves (she leaves)**

**Seth: Fine Whore Any way nice meeting you (he leaves)**

**Kiba: I found this on the floor its the fan fic and well its about Emmett**

**Emmett: What takes it from Kiba and reads it, Wait the bitch tries to kill her? Nani?**

**Victoria: Yes and would love to do it again**

**Emmett: Whore you dead **

**Bella: We can wait for Edward and Wolves to kill you showing her the line where she dies later in the fic**

**Victoria: Now this is entertaining this fic**

**James: Victoria I though He said don't show off**

**Victoria: Ya he did but look what he has for the pair**

**James: Your Right, that is entertaining **

**Me: James, Victoria Get out of here or do you want the Cullen's to kill you now?**

**James: Sure we going he sighs then adds Ch 1 New home New friends **

**Me: Thanks **

**Jacob: So Who do I like in this thing looking at Bella, Kiba Emmett and Seth**

**Kiba: I don't know we can wait and see Jacob**

**Jacob Sure I guess I don't mind Surprises **

**Me: Disclaimer Jasper/Kiba**

**Jasper/Kiba: We are owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto and Stephenie Meyer. He owns the plot and well wants to own Kiba here**

**Kiba: Ya and I know what will happen if he did- on with the fic. **

_**Ch 1 New Home New Friends**_

Kiba Inuzuka sighed as he packed up his room, his family had to move and he dint understand why. Kiba had lived here for 14 years and made some great friends even a good boyfriend but this tale is not full with out surprises, His Mom Tsume Inuzuka head of the clan decided that the three of them had to leave the leaf village. Just because of some story that the Inuzuka-clan was a decedents of a wolf tribe. Kiba did believe these stories so did his sister Hanna

They now were moving to a town Called Forks Washington.

"Why do we have to move cant I stay and live with Naruto" Kiba said to his mom as he finished cleaning his room and packing. "Akamaru take this downstairs will you" Tsume adds The dog barked and took what she had. She then added "No you can't The story of us We cant let get out My friend Billy Black agrees with me. He was shocked when I told him what happen hear, he said come to forks its quiet town. I said yes and we now have a house out there." "Mom do you even believe Quileutes legends?" Hanna said. "No why do you ask?" she looks at Hanna "I looked up this town and it has legends of this native tribe called the Quileutes they believe that the tribe is decedents of wolves, they say vampires are not to come on there land" Hanna said

"Hai Well I believe vampires are real, Belmont is a clan that hunted real vampires back in 1700's or 1800's So can this wolf legend could be true" Kiba adds Hanna sighs "That I don't know but I thought it was neat to look up." she then added

Tsume sighs "Lets go everything is packed and being shipped to our new home only thing it needs is us. We will be there by tomorrow"

Meanwhile in Forks Washington Bella Swan sighed as she got into town and she just headed to her room and got her things ready for school the next day

_**The next day - **_

Kiba sighed as he finished eating his lunch beside his locker he put stuff away and head for his 3 class of the day but A girl just bump into him. "Sorry are you ok?" He asked garbing her her hand and helping her up "Umm Ya, Your New here Just like Isabella Swan" she adds "Yes I'm Kiba Inuzuka me and my sister just transferred here from Leaf Village High" "Alice" a voice said "Sorry I got to go the girl said looking at Kiba in a weird way "Sure" Kiba added as he went to class

Jasper sighed "Alice that was close and what did you see I knew You had a vision just as the kid helped you up. Alice tell me" Alice sighs "Rosalie she dies ok We don't take it too well and Emmett take it harder but he makes it better and they become a couple. He saved by Rosalie or a wolf mutt His secrets are found out as well" Alice added "Wait what no wounder he smells like them but when does he become one does he know Does he get bitten Can we stop it?" Jasper adds "Soon, No he doesn't know his sister is like it too and No, he is still human." she then said "Ok what about Rosalie can we stop her death?" Jasper adds "Yes and no if we do save her life His life would be changed not a lot but a little and hers as well" Alice added "Wait how he and Emmett are together in the visions you saw" Jasper adds "Yes and his life would be changed because he will ask out Rosalie and turn him down but then events of him getting saved by something it saves him instead then bites him just before she dies Rosalie wont die but she dies at a latter time instead of a week from now" Alice then said "So if we don't save Rosalie What happens then" Jasper said next "That I don't know some of it was blocked" she said "Wait why?" Jasper added "I don't Know" she adds

_**Alice Vision in the future some time V1**_

"_**Emmett lets go" Kiba adds "Where you taking me" he sighs. "You said you want to something fun so before we do I want to take you to see her." "Why? You dint even know her, Why would you care?" "I do she saved my fucking life I don't know why Alice wont tell me, The day I met Alice she had a vision I dint know back then it would be about me and you, Rosalie I asked her out she turned me down because she had you, she cared about you. Also the reason shes dead is because of me I saw her hunting and they found out they killed her and well that's why your family hates me and only thing that bounds us is this shows him his arm. "Wait your part of them but how can you be like us as well" I don't know when I told Alice she glared at me and told me nothing I don't even know what it is it came a day before I was turned and some how I marked you that day" "I know my family doesn't even talk with me anymore I live with the wolves they asked how I told them I met you and it happened. They say its rare for one of the cold ones to be with a wolf.**_

_**Alice Vision in the future some time V2**_

_**Kiba sighs as the burning goes away his wounds are healed. "Wow I'm surprised the venom didn't phase you."Rosalie said "Well a dog in our clan was bit by your kind maybe that's why" Rosalie nods Kiba then adds "Why did you save me?" he asks Rosalie. Rosalie sighs "I just did because you were about to die the way my boyfriend did and you have a family during our time well it was different and Alice visions come true either way I rather save you then die by them just because you saw me hunt" she adds. "Well thanks what now will you tell Dr Cullen or just keep it between us?" Kiba then says "He might know thanks to Alice or she might keep it for now to it plays out that's what she does with most visions and Alice knows more about you but she will not tell us and me saving you well lets keep it between us" Kiba sighs "Ok but I have to do something to you She nods Kiba does what he said he was going to do He sighs then counties** **I think I know why she will not say anything its because we moved here was a rumour going around that our family is like the Quileutes tribe being descendent form wolves I don't know if its true but my mom took it to heart my great grandfather believed it too half our family think its not true but we can speak to dogs what else you know" Rosalie nods then adds "If its true then I just made a halfa and they will have my head for saving you so I'll keep that out when you talk with my family Also I know my death is coming up will you look out for Emmett I know he's strong but to cheer him you know" "Sure I will" Kiba adds.**_

"So Alice, If we save her what happens to Kiba?" Jasper adds "That I don't know I cant read him or Bella girl" Alice adds He sighs "Ok lets keep them for now Edward might find out though then what?" "We tell him" she adds

Kiba sighs he enters his class and hands the slip to the teacher. "Oh Two students in same day" "I guess Sir" Kiba adds. "Here you are" he adds Thanks I just stand I'm use to it." He nods "Hey did you hear that kid bumped in to that weird Cullen girl he even helped her up" A boy said Ya but she bumped in to him when he closed his locker I Saw" a girl added "Well thanks for that and my sister is a little weird but nice" a voice said "Oh" they said and look away Bella looked at him as he sat down. Kiba sighed. Boring Mr Inuzuka, the teacher said "No sir Just before I came to class this girl bumped in to me and she dint even say thank you to me for helping her off the floor. Its weird sir that's all and I read all this back at my old school." Kiba added The teacher nods The class goes on. The bell rings the boy that comment about his sister ran out the door.

**Kiba Pov – **

**(An: Part of this is extract from Pg25 of the book)**

I grab my fur coat from the rack, two people are behind me were talking "Aren't you Isabella Swan" a boy said. "Just Bella" the girl responded "I'm Mike Newton" the boy added "Hi" she adds "Do you need any help finding your next class" he added next she sighed then added her self "No Its the gym I think I can find it on my own." I look at my timetable that was my next class. "That's my next class we can head there together" Mike said I go out the door let them bye and walk behind them making sure they didn't see me. The kid Mike chatted about his life and asked about the kid who sat next to her in class. "Hey can you guys tell me witch way is the English room I have it 2 but I got lost and I want an easy way to get there" I add. "Oh ya turn right up here then down the hall to the left" Mike said "Thanks I'll see you in gym bye" I run off towards the gym. "Huh your in our class too" he adds "Yep" I yell back as I get to the gym before them

**End of Kiba Pov**

The gym was huge, Kiba sighed as he went got the slip signed by the teacher and the rest of the day went bye and the last bell rang Kiba and the girl Bella went to the office there was the kid from class he was talking about changing his class then he said never mind he glared at Bella the looked at Kiba and added "Thanks for helping my sister I tell her next time some one helps her to say thank you." he then stormed off. "What was that about, I'm Bella Swan. Kiba just nods I'm Kiba my sister is Hanna, Oh here she comes and I sort of helped his sister today before class even though I dint know that until people said something in class about it. Bella nods "Hanna have good day?" Kiba said as she came up to him and Bella. "Ya oh your Bella Swan right?" she adds "Yes how did you know" "Our Mom knows Billy Black and he told us about this school he told our mom about how you started here today and my mom asked what your name was" Oh she adds "We got to go" Hanna adds "Our mom needs us to help unpack all our stuff got here this morning she did most of it but our rooms and what we were to help her with nice meting you Bella" Kiba adds

"You too" She heads out the door and home.

Hanna and Kiba go out the door, then to the school Parking lot where Every one was staring at Akamaru. Even some said he was cute "Akamaru your a good dog right" Kiba adds scratching his ears as he comes to him "Woof" he adds, All other kids stare at Kiba "What He's huge so what we came from Japan then have have some huge dogs back there" Hanna added The Cullen's look at me and Hanna as we get on Akamaru. The build one stares at me I look at him I smile he grins and his girlfriend jabs him in his ribs, he then talks with her saying "He's nice why cant we talk with him there is something supernatural about him though" The girl I saved sighs then she Just looked at me, I waved she just looked away. "Whats her deal I save her her brother tells me thanks and she doesn't even look at me" Kiba adds telling Hanna. Hanna shrugs her shoulders, "Akamaru lets go," Kiba adds he yips and he runs as fast he can, Just as they past the Cullen's The build one stares at me again this time his girlfriend sighs Kiba stop hops off Akamaru, Akamaru sits and wags his tail. goes to the build one He looks at Kiba then Kiba looks at him then his siblings then his siblings stare at Kiba, Bella passes us and rolls her window down and adds "Hey need a ride?" "Ya can you drive my sister home I want to talk with the Cullen's, about why I helped today if you don't mind Bella." "Sure" she adds "Hanna go I'll be ok I have Akamaru if they start something." She nods gets in Bella's truck and they leave. Then Kiba adds "Look I don't care if you guys don't want to talk but I know things that people don't and you five have that Also I have a weird power that I hate I think it's a curse or something Cant I just talk I'm not going to bite and Akamaru says the big guy would be nice to wrestle with instead of our clan dogs" They stare at the dog He yips, "Oh My family can talk with dogs."

Kiba looks at the girl that he saved – then his head starts to hurt the Cullen's notice this. Kiba puts his hand to his temple, breaths in then Kiba sighs

_**Kiba Vision- V1 Near future **_

_**Kiba Calls Alice phone This is Alice Cullen I'm not here I with my family on a trip If your Kiba you know where to find us.**_

"_**Alice look I'm So sorry if I made you all worry but I need time alone, Emmett been bugging me and Well you seen what I did first hand to him, I be back as soon as I can Bella and Seth called as well. I fine Please just give me my space. I need it Tell Emmett that.**_

_**Kiba Vision- V2 Future **_

_**Kiba calls Bella it went to voice mail – "This is Bella Swan, If Kiba I'll call you when I get the chance, If Mom I call you when I get home from school Leave a message and I'll get back to you."**_

"_**Bella it's me, Kiba. Do me a favour tell Emmett thanks for noting and leaving me in the rain 16 days ago thanks to that I got a cold I'm near the Rockies, Emmett somehow found me again I told him to leave me alone didn't he learn the 1st time around I don't know how maybe the Haimaru brothers but it doesn't matter I want to be alone right now no one understands me but you Bella. He want me come home and we got into it I sort of...Never mind Tell Rosalie call me, Tell her its about our bet, she will understand, I think my Arm is broken I don't know I'll be back I don't know when. Tell Seth to stop looking he will not find me even though I can hear him some how."**_

_**Kiba Vision- V3 Sometime soon.**_

_**Kiba a voice adds Alice, Jasper? What you guys doing here How the hell you find me? Kiba adds looking at the two Cullen's**_

_**That's not Issue Bella's in trouble and we need your help Carlisle asked because we don't know what will happen. Alice adds**_

_**Sure Bella's my friend and Mr Swan well just say hes way over protective like Edward where is she I know of the three that met you all in the flied Kiba said**_

_**Yes and north of here how did you end up here anyway? Alice adds**_

_**I don't know all I want was to be alone then I said only Bella knows how I feel and it brought me to her last time you guys heard I was in the rookies that was about 5 days ago and I was there for weeks. Kiba adds**_

_**End of vision**_

Kiba mutter's something I hate these stupid visions. He adds

See I told you the build one added to the group. They nod his girlfriend looks at Kiba then adds

Your Family is from A village with in Japan and only some know of it right? The build ones girlfriend added

Hai? Huh? How you know that? Kiba adds

When I was little I heard stories she adds

I see Kiba adds, He looks at the build one again then his siblings

The one name Edward whispers something I dint hear "Don't say too much, I cant read his mind as well" He adds. The build one nods and looks at his girlfriend she nods then looks at the girl Kiba saved she nods and the other one nods as well

**Kiba's Pov**

I then add to the build one as he walks up to me "Sorry my sister is over protective of me." He nods "Hey I like your sister shes cool but is she shy, I kind of help her today and she just ran off with your brother I think" I said to him. "Ya she is shes out going most of the time, and your dog said that" He adds "Yes Come for a ride with me I have go home let my mom know about school then we can talk from there I want to talk with you in private if that's ok with your siblings." I add "Our Dad well he's not to keen on us talking with anyone." "Here" I then give him my cell number. "Call. I know what you are I don't care I believe it any ways Your family are Vampires I whispered it so no one heard it. My dog can smell you, and scents of things he picks up he can tell what they are" I add "Wait You dog Knew?" He adds "Ya I knew but didn't want to say something in the large crowd and your brother read Akamaru's mind and he told me as well. I will not let it out I have one as well My family are Ninjas Hear of Village hidden in the leaves" Kiba then adds. The boy nods "Ill be right back" he adds Sure Kiba adds then looking at Akamaru he adds Akamaru you like him and his family right is he ok to be my mate? Arf! The dog said nodding in agreement with his master Kiba sighs as he waits for Emmett to talk with his family.

**End of Kiba Pov**

**Emmett's Pov**

"Edward I'm going to kill you" I said, "Huh? Why. He knows what we are" he said to his siblings, "How?" my girlfriend adds "The dog he can pick up scents of things and can tell what they are also he has visions like Alice and saw us becoming his friends, The kid has one as well he's from the leaf village." I add "Wait villages that are hidden in Japan only ones know about unless you live there and its a ninja village etc my girlfriend adds. "Yes, he wants to tell me more, but with your permission." I then say "Why you?"the girl that Kiba saved said "I don't know Alice That you saw this coming." I add and sigh She sighs "I did but I cant read his mind so any thoughts he thinks are blank. Bring him to meet Esme & Carlisle then later and I tell them what I saw" Alice adds "That is" the others add "Him saving me when I fell him talking to Emmett in the parking lot, telling him about his family, and know we are what we are Also Rosalie He asks you out tomorrow so tell him no" Alice adds. "Why?" Rosalie Scoffs "Well it has to do with his future and yours" Alice adds. She looks at Alice she sighs then adds "Fine" Rosalie said

Emmett goes back to Kiba "Sure I would like that Also The one you saved was Alice, Jasper was the one you saw with her, Edward is in your class and Rosalie is some one you don't want to piss off, Oh I'm Emmett Cullen You are Inuzuka right?" I add "Ya Names Kiba and This is Akamaru" said Dog tackles Emmett to ground and licks his face "Hey You want to go" I pin Akamaru to the ground. The dog wines Playfully "Aha Ok Lets go" I add. The dog gets up lowers its head for Emmett to get on, I get on and Kiba Gets on to. The race out of the parking lot at high speeds. Cullen's watch as the dog races past them.

Emmett laughs "I know the reason You want to talk with me alone, You don't want Rosalie or Edward to hear. I then add "Yes I want to bite you same with Akamaru If I can It will block Edward from Reading your Mind while around me and Thoughts you have will also be blocked Also your Vampire blood will not effect our fangs." Kiba adds "Why?" I asked "Well a Inuzuka dog was bit by a vampire and every Inuzuka born must get bit by all the dogs. our fangs are that reason" Kiba said "Good or evil?" I ask "It was long ago I don't Know" Kiba adds "Oh I see" I add

**End of Emmett's Pov**

_**1 hour later in a forest outside Forks**_

Akamaru Here is about good, Kiba jumps off. Emmett does too. "I Don't like chicks I like guys and I knew when you grinned at me today I like you I know you have her but I want you right here and now Kiba said bluntly Emmett looks at Kiba "I know I saw it in your eyes that's why I grinned so Edward dint read my thoughts" he adds going up to Kiba and Kissing him. Kiba Kisses Back "Emmett Do you like guys?" Kiba adds breaking the kiss. "Yes when I was human I was bi." he adds Kiba nods Kiba bites Emmett where the bite mark wouldn't been seen Akamaru does to. "There" Kiba adds "So everything we say or do is private from now on." he adds "Nope Just sexual things us kissing or more like that me holding you touching your ass etc same with you to me or talking about sex or us in that way" Kiba adds "So any Dirty though I can think and they won't be to see it" Emmett adds Kiba Nods "Only about you or the mutt." he adds "Yep" Kiba adds As he hops on Akamaru again "I rather meet the Dr and his wife at a later time Kiba adds I think Alice had A vision because I get them to I heard her talking with Jasper about me and your Girlfriend That's why I want to wait after the event happens that Alice saw." Kiba adds He nods and climbs on Akamaru. "Ok lets go back to my place we can do a few things there then you can hunt then go home."

_**Inuzuka home 4pm**_ – Hanna sighs then she sees them come in to the drive way.

Hi sis, Emmett Cullen my sister Hanna. Hi he adds jumping off Akamaru and shaking her hand she nods and does the same This home is like ours well spaced and hidden so you can still do your ninja moves right. Kiba nods "Even though we moved they still want us to go on missions like tonight I want you to come because somethings been killing humans north of here Akamaru doesn't know but its 2 guys and a girl" Kiba adds "So you want me here to help instead of my other siblings" Emmett said Kiba nods "Your buff and Fast like Akamaru that's why also" Kiba then adds He laughs and nods all of go into the home "Hey mom I hope you don't mind I brought a friend from school" Tsume Inuzuka nods and adds "Will he stay for supper I making cooked Deer and Pig as well" "Yes he will mom that's what his family eats they only eat meat of animals and other things His name Is Emmett Cullen" Hi Emmett adds. "Nice to meet you" Tsume adds Kiba and Emmett go to Kiba bedroom, "Want to help me unpack after we can play some video games" Kiba adds "Sure" Emmett put his hand on Kiba's Ass and pinches it. Kiba laughs and nods as he hugs Emmett and Kisses him while Akamaru watch them. He then bites Emmett hand, While Emmett bites Kiba's hand.

Kiba sighs "See no effect You just bit me it should have turned me by now" Kiba adds lapping the blood from his wound Emmett does the same then they Kiss again Emmett breaks the Kiss. "This so weird I can bite some one and it doesn't take effect" "Lets just go dinners about ready" Kiba adds he unpacks the last box in the room.

Meanwhile Alice has a vision about Emmett and Kiba fighting and Kiba's hand getting bitten by Emmett then the same with Kiba doing it to Emmett. "Huh? He should be like us why doesn't it take effect?"

"Crap" Kiba adds "Alice?" Emmett adds "Ya the bite marks" Kiba adds "She just ask me when I come back" Emmett adds helping Kiba set the table

_**5pm-**_ _**Emmett's Pov **_– I sigh as I set the last plate. "Well she would have found out tomorrow anyway I say to Kiba. He sighs "Ya but they cant see what I do." Kiba adds True I then add Kiba sighs "I don't know what effects the bite did, when we love someone our pheromones go crazy" Kiba adds That's ok What ever it is we can deal with it at a later time I add.

Ready for dinner boys Tsume Inuzuka adds "Yes we are and having a build guy like me here makes me even more welcomed I guess your husband was tough" I add She nods "We don't know where he is something got him when Kiba was 5 and I know it wasn't a bear we look all over and found nothing," Kiba sighs "Ya but we did find him six years later dead his head ripped off, arms gone and all his organs missing as well" I flinch at what Kiba says about his father. "We brought it home and they said it was a mythical being a vampire that killed him Kiba believes it I don't and Mom thinks it was a Wolf." Hanna adds "Well Vampires are real in Rome a lot believe that they are real and my family does too" I add as I chew a piece of the deer meat. "Ya sis" Kiba adds as he finishes his food I nod in Agreement as I eat the last of my food that was on my plate. Thanks for the meal Miss Inuzuka. I add

_**End Of Emmett's POV **_

"It was a my pleasure dear" She adds. "I'm going out with Emmett I be back around 11pm Mom" We got up and left "Ok stay safe" she adds. We will Miss Inuzuka Emmett adds. Akamaru lets go Kiba adds Both boys hop on the dog and they go off riding together.

By 10:30pm we had a long good day and he was full from dinner Kiba sighs "Call my cell any time ok" Emmett sighed nods then adds I got to go he kisses me and zips passed Kiba and Akamaru while they head home.

_**What Will happen stay tuned in the next Ch of this fic Ch 2 Is Kiba Ok? The Wolf With in. What will happen does Bella find out about Kiba or does she find something else out. Does Kiba talk with his friends from the leaf village again Do the Cullen's ask Kiba what happened in his life to believe what they are. What else is going to Happen Please read, Review tell me how you like this fic and what should I do to improve. Flames will be eating by Akamaru and the Inuzuka Hounds As for all other comments they will be put in Akamaru's den.**_


	2. Ch 2 Is KIba Ok The wolf With in

_**Ch 2 Is Kiba Ok? The Wolf With in.**_

_**Cullen home 10.32pm**_

Emmett sighs as he comes through the door, Well Looks like you had fun Edward said laughing "Ya I did His mom Cooks great Deer meat." I can see Edward adds Emmett tries to hide his left hand, but Alice comes and grabs it just in time. "It's just a bite Alice His fangs Were sharp I tell you that and I bit him while we fought over some deer meat and he bit me as well" I add laughing She sighs "That's what I don't get I thought if we bite some one the venom would turn them." Alice adds "Unless the person is immune to Male Vampire blood" Esme adds. "Wait What?" Alice adds Esme sighs "Carlisle said to me one time before Emmett was found if any one like the same sex it would be different. In Kiba's case I guess he thinks Emmett as someone he could look up to or like as friend, that's why the parking lot convo" she adds "So if I or Alice bite him it would kick in plus give him Emmett's ability's" Rosalie adds Esme just nods "I think it would give him his own as well" she adds. Every Cullen kid nodded. "Well Emmett you said you need a Wresting partner get him join the team" Alice adds Emmett nods

_**School lot next day**_

The next day in the schools parking lot Kiba just got off Akamaru when some one tap him on the shoulders "Hey Emmett whats up" Kiba said not turning around. "What how?" "Not only can I talk with dogs my family is like one we can smell people by sent" he adds "Oh Just want to know since you know are thing Esme said it would be best if you joined the wrestling team with me. Emmett said "I was going to join anyway but sure" You don't mind sitting with us at lunch then do you Alice wants to help you with your style that coat won't be in season by next month. He adds sighing "Sure I guess." Kiba laughs about that.

_**The next day. Lunch.**_

Kiba sighed as he enter the cafeteria He saw the Cullen's at the back by a window He passes Bella's table and looks at Emmett he just nods and moves over to let Kiba sit down.

Angela, Eric, Bella, Jessica, Lauren and Mike stare at the Cullen table where Kiba was talking with Emmett while the others talked with each other and Edward looked at Bella. Jessica then adds "Hey isn't that kid in your gym class Mike. The Cullen's keep to them selves why let him sit there with them" she asked. Mike sighed "Ya I was going to ask him to sit here but I dint know what he would have said" then Angela spoke and added "I heard that he Joined the wrestling Team and Emmett Cullen is on the team as well. Emmett Ask him this morning to Join because of a fight he got into yesterday in 2 period." she said "Oh ya right something about the Cullen's he broke the guys nose, jaw and gave him a black eye just because the guy called Emmett Cullen something in another language." Jessica adds Edward laughed the looked at Kiba "You stuck up for Emmett" Kiba nods then said "Meh it was simple Alice had the vision I over heard her and Rosalie in 1st period that is shared with the seniors about it and I hate people who call people names behind there backs, I heard Emmett was a good Fighter so I Joined the wrestling team" "So that's why he was grinning yesterday" Rosalie adds "Ya after school Coach wanted Emmett to help me with a few things and paper work from my old school as well" Kiba then said to her "So that's why you were late coming out" Alice adds Emmett nods "What you guys thought we were having sex and Rosalie want to date me" Kiba said laughing Alice nods and Rosalie Smack Kiba hard across the face. "Ouch that must hurt I think he just ask her out" Mike and Eric say at the same time the 6 of them still stare at the table Kiba sighs "Ok I get it man why you smack me though" Kiba adds "To make like real rejection" she adds Kiba sighs and nods now looking at Emmett "I'll be right back they want to know what happen and I'm going to tell them the truth about it" Kiba adds he got up went to get more food as he passed Bella's table Mike said "What you do ask her out? Is it true you join the wrestling team as well." Jessica jabbed Mike in the ribs. "Yes Emmett Cullen ask me because of yesterday I put the kid in the hospital Emmett said his dad had to give the kid 9 litres of morphine to kill the pain I gave him. and Yes I called her a sexy mother fucker that I want to screw on these tables" Kiba said laughing as he went back to the Cullen table. "Wow he has balls" Mike adds as he holds his ribs. The others nod but Bella. The Cullen's laugh "You just had to say that!" Rosalie added sighing Kiba nods "Well good story I always want to be fucked in a school while I was still human" she adds Emmett looks shocked and nods

The week passed and it was the next week

_**Inuzuka house Friday 4am -Kiba's pov**_

I sigh as I wake up I go to the bathroom then I walk towards the hall way I then go down stairs and all most trip over Akamaru he rolls on his back and I trip over him and fall down 6 flights of stairs all most How ever I knew it was going to be all right because I sensed that Emmett was 2 flights below. I sighed as he caught me I heard three barks – "It's all good Haimaru Sankyodai brothers go back to bed" I add sighing "Woof!" One of them said. "Yes I like him why?" I add Woof! The other two went. I laugh I'll tell him. "Go back to bed I give you guys extra steak ok" Wines were heard, "Fine three T bones you baka's" Barks were heard then wines. "Shesh Do you want Mom up or your father" I add Wines were heard again "Ok I give you the T bones now" Three grey and orange coloured dogs came in all the same the all Sniffed Emmett He laughed lightly Scratching one of them be hind the ears. "Woof!" "You can get use to this?" Emmett adds "Woof?" "Me understand you I guess, I kissed Kiba and he bit my earlobe today" he added showing the dog. The dog barked Emmett laughed while he still starched the dog behind the ears. I then sigh then add "Here's the T bones Eat them, shut up and go back to bed ok" I added to the three. They barked happily "OK I tell him and yes he will be around more in the future I guess" I add The look at me in agreement the one Emmett was starching Licked where I bit and he told the other two to bite there while he did as well. I sighed and let them Emmett Just nodded after they did that they went to eat the T bones I put down for them while I talked with Emmett.

"You know you could rang the door bell and I could have answered it" I add. Emmett sighed "Alice" he adds "Oh ya How did she see this I just woke up though" I add He sighs yesterday night hours ago, she told me so I came here 1 hour ago they don't know I'm gone though. I heard Akamaru in his sleep I knew he was about to roll over I saw it from the window and you know the rest Emmett says. "Ya let's get to school we have Patrice in a few hours I want to do some Running want to join me also my mom saved you some deer meat to take back home." I add "Sure I brought my car any way." We go down the rest of the stairs to the kitchen. I open the fridge and hand him what my mom said to give him. He nods I leave a note on the table – see you Monday staying at Emmett's for the weekend. We head to my back door I sigh "let's go I'm going to block my Mind only thoughts are the team, my first match tomorrow because I want to come to your place with out them knowing" "Alice thought you would come by now so did Esme." he adds as I open the door I was about to lock my back door when Akamaru wakes up and wines as we leave "Well you can't come unless you want to stay at the Cullen's all day" I add. He yips, "Fine but stay out of slight my family doesn't know he's coming" Emmett adds "Woof?" Akamaru added "Ya that's what I was going to say next You understand him?" I add Emmett sighs "Not really when he yipped I understood what he said that was ok so I was giving him a warning" Emmett adds. "I see" I add I open the door and let Akamaru come then I relocked it and we head to Emmett's car.

_**End of Kiba Pov**_

_**Emmett's Pov **_

I sigh, "So what else is there to know about you beside you being from village hidden in the leaves?" I add Kiba looks at me, "Well there was a rumour about my family about us being like wolves or something Mr Black is the one who said for us to come here he knows my family I know the story about your family and Quileutes tribe." Kiba then said "Ok that's easy I was going to tell you any way Hmm Ok here we are." I add

_**School 4:30 – 4:59 Am**_

We got out of the car "Akamaru smell My sent from here Go to our home Edward can read you so if he sees you think of me and it would be blocked and other thoughts will happen." Yips were heard. I add Kiba smiles and we go to the gym. "Your both here early" a voice said, "Yes coach Emmett's going to help me get ready for tomorrow." Kiba adds Ok the team will be here around 5:00 or later" he adds. We nod. We head to showers. I look at Kiba "Hey Would you like to have a shower with me?" I add Kiba smiles  
"Are you sure?" Kiba adds "Yes I want you to I don't care any more I know Alice had a vision it has to do with Rosalie I tried asking her but she doesn't tell me Edward and Jasper know" I add sighing.

Kiba goes to Emmett Kisses him. I kiss back, Kiba then takes off his shoes, socks and Emmett's shirt to reveal his muscle body. Emmett sighs then holds Kiba tight "Just hold me Kiba" I add. Kiba bites Emmett's neck the lower part just above the shoulder I moan as he does that blood drips down the now open wound Kiba licks it and bites more I take my fangs out and bite Kiba's neck the same way Kiba moans as I do. I take off his shirt, his shoes and socks I then lick the wound on his neck, he does on mine as well we Kiss then Kiba puts his hand down towards my pants and undoes them. He then goes behind me I then put my hands on his pants and take them off. He grabs me and pulls me towards the nearest shower he then strips me I smile then add "If we do this it will be wild you know." I add

"Yes that's how my family roles" Kiba added as I strip him. He then turns on the shower on warm water. It hits us, the water drips down my ass crack My ass is facing Kiba he takes him self and shoves it there, I moan I grip him tight digging my long nails into his shoulders to make it bleed. The blood washes away, Kiba trusts harder and harder. I continue to grip him so tight he still bleeds and it washes away and I shift and warp my legs around him as he trusts harder. I kiss him he does the same I grip his back and bite him So hard that part of shoulder blade bone was shown this time I drink his blood. It is rich just like animal blood but it tastes like Moose I think He shudders as I do. I continue he trusts so hard that I grunt then add Kiba "I about to..." "Just shut up he growled I am to" He trusts yet again hard and he blasts himself inside me while I blast my self so hard that it landed on his chest and his neck. I continue to drink his blood He shudders yet again and blasts himself 36 more times in me while I blast 147 more times stronger each time because of the vampire with in me. It all hits his face & his mouth where he laps it drinking it all. I drink him some more, then he adds weakly "I love you Emmett." I look at him with sly smile wiping his blood from my lips then I add "I love you to wolf boy." I lick the rest of the wound on his shoulder and his neck, "Are you ok?" I then add "Yes." Kiba adds "Good Rosalie will have a fit If she knew." I added

Kiba sighs "Good thing I know some healing justu" He hands turn a green colour I watch as he hits his neck the bite marks don't disappear but it turns in to scar. He then hits where I bit him on his shoulder blade, it disappears leaving two fang like holes on the skin. He then hits my neck, I feel what he calls Chakra go into my shoulder the same two like holes now appear on my skin. I look at my neck, "That would do" I say.

_**End of Emmett's Pov **_

Kiba nods and we change in to our gear we then go inside the gym and Patrice before the team shows up

_**Meanwhile at Cullen home. 5:15 am**_

"What was that?" Alice said as something pasted the house. "It's his dog how did it get this way? Rosalie added. "Why is he up this way?" Jasper then said "Yes it was and I don't know" Alice adds

Rosalie was out side she caught up with Akamaru "What you doing here?" "**Woof?" **He adds "Danger 3 vampires on there way Girl and two guys." Rosalie said as she tries to understand the dog. "**Woof Woof!" **Akamaru adds "You tracking them and they go to the flied where we play." She adds "**Woof."** "Not now but soon you don't know when and you didn't know we lived this way." She then said "**Woof" "**You say that Kiba has same powers as Alice but much stronger." "**Woof woof"** "He knows something about Emmett I don't" "**Woof"** "Bisexual?" She adds** "Woof." "**Hmm you say that Edward like's the other non mind reader." "**Woof" **"Ok I let them know So where you going this early?" "**Woof" "**Back home Kiba would take you for walks at this time but he's not home has Patrice with Emmett. He let you out and said to do all this then do what you want to school ends." Rosalie the added The dog nods its head** "Woof Woof" "**Kiba & Emmett are at school let siblings know he left 2 hours ago Ok I let them know" He nods then Akamaru races off towards the field passed the Cullen home.

Alice and Jasper come out in time to see him run off. "What was that about?" Jasper adds "3 vampires soon to come and make trouble for us" Alice adds Rosalie nods "Yes and its the day we play in the flied he told me Emmett was bisexual when he was human Kiba has same power as Alice but stronger and that go to school with out Emmett because they been there for two hours training. Also Edward has a taste for human" Rosalie adds bluntly "So that's why has no effect on him" Jasper adds Rosalie nods "Stronger then me how?" Alice adds "That I don't know" Rosalie said sighing.

_**5am – 8 am School gym Patrice **_

Rest of the team show up Patrice starts and the coach explains tomorrows match against the other team the team listens to the coach. The team goes on to train who is in the line up for tomorrow's matches Emmett trains Kiba and the Coach is surprised about how many times Kiba beat Emmett though 3 hour Patrice.

_**School 8:30 **_– Kiba and Emmett laugh as they come out of the gym – just as they do they run into Alice. "Huh? Alice?" Kiba adds

_**Alice Pov.**_

"Yes, Here some clothes I designed for you I bet you always hot in the fur coat you have." Kiba smiles at her, then adds "Yes I am I also have these (shows her black pants and black mesh shirt) but those would do nicely" he adds. "Oh Sorry about the other day I'm Alice, she gives me a hug – You don't smell like mutt" I add Kiba sighs "I live with them so I should smell like dog or do you mean something else" Kiba adds. Emmett sighs the adds "He isn't one yet so is his sister?" I nod Kiba sighs "I dint think my family would be related to them" he adds sitting down. I look at him then say "What you mean?" He sighs "Well in our village there are different family's like mine who can talk with dogs or Ino's she can be in some ones mind with her mind transfer Justu, or Naruto my ex boyfriend who didn't know his parents and he found out that they hid something from him One of my family members disappeared we don't know how or why they left a note saying they found something about are clan that can change the way every one look at us, however our family didn't listen and 16 years later a rumour went around saying we were related to Quileutes. That is why we moved here to see if it's true, Kiba lifts his shirt and shows me his arm Does it look like I am I would have the mark by now." he added I nod so does Emmett

I then notice the bite marks near his shoulder blade I study Emmett as well he has the same one but what was weird it was in a sliver and red shape fang there. "Alice you ok?" Emmett asks "Crap vision time" Kiba adds Joking Emmett sighs "Alice Tell us ok" I nod and try to see what it was about

_**Alice vision- **"Kiba Inuzuka your Dead meat" Tsume yelled as she closed the door to there home "Mom Look I can Explain, its well he has a girlfriend all ready" and Kiba shudders just as Tsume yells at him Tsume shouts "AND What you know once those marks come on you they would be visible on the one you marked" she adds looking at her sons chest as he took off his shirt to change "Mom I can..." Kiba was about to say but Tsume cut him off "No! You can't but it is true some Inuzuka-clan's members are gay or bi I accept that but you mark someone who has a girlfriend" She adds "Yes But she dies soon I don't know when Alice told me because Emmett is depressed about something and she told me cheer him up some how. She has powers like us she can see parts of the future or the past." Kiba added "Hmm the small girl that hugged me and brought you home tonight because you got drunk with her brothers." "Umm Yes Mom" Tsume sighs then adds "Ok. I knew something was up last week when Akamaru came in and said you found a mate." Kiba sighs "Mom its not going to happen I know it for sure" Kiba then goes to his room and slams the door Tsume yells "Kiba Inuzuka get back here at once we still need to talk about this." She yelled Kiba opens his door – crying "There's no need his brother just called me and told me stay away or he will kill me" Kiba adds crying even more she sighs Tsume sighs then adds "Fine but let me know if your ok"_

_ Kiba closes his door then hops out the window – he runs in to forest still crying Kiba sniffs the air "Why is she here? I know your there Rosalie so come out" Kiba adds. "How?" She adds looking at me stopping behind Kiba Emmett's sent on you as well as yours Kiba said still crying "Kiba I know why your crying its about why Emmett's been down lately isn't it?" She asked. "Yes and no, Yes because i need to tell him something and he's been avoiding me and No its because of this." he toss the phone to her she reads the text message "Kiba stay the hell away from Emmett or Else I will Kill you and leave your head on your porch – Jasper." "Wait? Why Would Jasper say this I don't get it?." She adds "Well haven't you seen his neck have you?" Kiba then said "Ya nothing there but a Red and Sliver fang shape tattoo." She adds "Well if we get close with some one we mark them as mates and it sort of means marriage" Kiba adds "Ok I understand that but you guys never had sex so it doesn't matter." She adds "Well to my family it does that bond can only be broken if I die. It doesn't matter Emmett will not talk with me anyway, So who you hunting with tonight" Kiba adds "Oh Edward" she adds. _

_ "Well tell him to go see Akamaru he can tell you guys more about it. Alice knows she glares at my neck and Emmett as well." Kiba sighed and added "Ok and When?" She adds "The day we had Patrice me and your brother came out of the gym she handed me some clothes then it happened." Kiba told her She nods. "I got to go I'll tell Emmett that Akamaru wants to talk with him" She said looking at Kiba "Thanks Rosalie" he added She sighs "I'm doing this for Emmett he has the family so down the family doesn't know whats going on even Alice. I will talk with Alice and see what Jasper knows and why he said that we Cullen's take threats to heart so he must know something and he's not telling us. Even Esme has ask about you, she wanted you to come by and help Emmett cheer up but I guess you don't because of Jasper Right? Kiba nods She Sighs then adds You going to be out here for awhile?" Kiba sighs "Ya I need to think and these woods help me feel like home so yes." She nods then She glares at me then zips passed me with her speed. _

_Kiba sighs, I need him I know this sounds weird but he keeps my wild side down. Kiba walks up a cliff towards a stream then starts to undress he takes all but his shorts off and jumps in. _

_Just then a bear comes sees Kiba thinking its taking it food and attacks Kiba, Kiba sees the bear then adds "Jasper you get your wish" Kiba screams in pain as it claws him tearing at his flesh Kiba gasps as he tries to get to shore it comes and counties to do what it was doing- Kiba screams again this time so loud it reaches the Cullen home. "Esme what was that" Dr Cullen said. Emmett looks at Rosalie "Kiba!" both said at the same time then both run out the door. "Wait you don't even know where he is" Jasper said "Jasper Go to hell I saw the text you sent Kiba because of you he's in tears and scared for his life to come back here Emmett wont even talk with him You know something about this don't you or is both of you and I know where he hes just saw him while me and Edward were hunting" Rosalie adds Esme looks at Jasper "That was What? Rosalie" she adds "Kiba stay the hell away from Emmett or Else I will Kill you and leave your head on your porch" Rosalie said Alice looks at Jasper with a glare Edward reads Jasper mind, then nods "Yes just after our little wild party while you guys went hunting 15 hours ago Edward snickers a little then counties That was him I know it I heard it once and that was when Emmett all most broke his arm" Emmett looks at Esme then Jasper then adds "Why the hell you say that?" "Jasper tell me what you know or I will kick your ass and Emmett will too" Rosalie adds Jasper sighs looks away and adds "I did say it and I admit it He has there powers as well if he falls in love with Emmett and they mate, Well I did some research Bi or gay Inuzuka's can get Prgo" he added "So I don't give a rats ass, I love him and Rosalie Emmett counties So what if he's a mutt or wolf mutt I don't give a fuck, and reason I haven't been Rosalie is because of your death and yes I_ _know that fact that his clan gets pregnant his mom told me tonight when I went to see the Haimaru brothers" Emmett adds "Huh?" The other Cullen's add "Ya she dies Alice, Jasper and Edward knew dint tell me I had to hear it from Kiba, he told me how and when, she dies in his arms." he added "Emmett! Alice added "You can go to hell all of you" he runs off. Rosalie runs out as well_

_Rosalie flash back_

"_Hey Rosalie can I ask you something" Kiba adds Sure Mutt "What's up?" "If Emmett said he loved me more then you What would you say?" She sighs "So he does like you." She adds "Yes but I said you have Rosalie why are you saying this to me. He said I do love you, Alice had a vision the day she met you didn't she and it was about Rosalie right. Kiba counties I told him ya I didn't know at the time but Rosalie knew same with your brothers They know what is it – and I told him- you die in my arms." he added "How did he take it?" Rosalie asks "He took it well, he said when, I said I don't know, how he asked a vampire, I told him do I find some one else to love I nod 2 people and both guys, Your one aren't you Kiba nods Rosalie I care about you I didn't want you to find out before it was to late so that's why I'm telling you this" Kiba added Rosalie adds "Does my family know?" "No" Kiba added "Good wait till I die to tell them Fine my fangs can block this out if you don't want them to know" she nods Kiba bites her in a place where she can hide it._

_End of Rosalie flash back- _

_The bear all most kills Kiba but Kiba kills it, Kiba, gasps as he bleeds to death tracking his blood around trees I hope he finds me or her he coughs up blood. He counties to walk around but passes out instead_

_Hour later 3am – Emmett finds the bear and the blood trail, Huh? Kiba blood, Emmett adds He then finds Kiba, in a pool of his own blood. Kiba! He shouts. Kiba hears the voice Emm he adds weakly. I'm so sorry, Hey are you ok Emmett adds Kiba nods weakly then adds "Why does Jasper *Kiba coughs up blood* want me dead?" "I don't know I'll be back stay here. Emmett runs off. Rosalie comes and finds the blood and the bear she dips her fingers in the blood and smells it, Kiba where are you? She shouts. Kiba hears her Rosalie go north please I don't know how much time I have left Emmett just was here he left I don't know where to. Smell him. She did and 4mins later she was were Kiba was in a pool of his own blood. What happened I don't know went for swim bear out know where thinks I was stealing its food then attacks. Ok lets see here she tries to stop the bleeding There is no time Rosalie I'm done Emmett I think he went to get Akamaru but I don't know. Just then Kiba pass out again Kiba she adds she feels his heart, Not good Dammit she adds with out thinking she takes her fangs out and bites Kiba on his shoulder opposite to the one Emmett bit_

_She listen's to his heart beat, then she notices his wounds were taking a long time to heal she counties and a small gasp was heard from Kiba Flash backs with Emmett kicked in also with his family and the Cullen's. Kiba feels like his on fire everywhere He doesn't feel a thing Just then Kiba sighs as the burning goes away but his wounds weren't healed "Wow I'm surprised the venom didn't phase you."Rosalie said "Well a dog in our clan was bit by your kind maybe that's why" Rosalie nods Kiba then adds "Why did you save me?" he asks Rosalie. Rosalie sighs "I just did because you were about to die the way Emmett did and you have a family during our time well it was different and Alice visions come true either way I rather save you then die by them just because you saw me hunt" she adds. "Well thanks what now will you tell Dr Cullen or just keep this between us?" Kiba then says "He might know thanks to Alice or she might keep it for now to it plays out that's what she does with most visions and Alice knows more about you but she will not tell us and me saving you well lets keep it between us and I knew that day we talked You didn't want me to chew him out" Kiba sighs "Yes and He said reason was he was upset set Alice didn't tell him about the vision and he said you didn't even tell him he was in an emotional mess that day and I said if you want you can screw me he just smiled as he cried and he said if Rosalie asks tell her the truth about it." Kiba added She nods and I understand why he did it. she adds_

"_Ok but I have to bite you to block your brother out She nods Kiba bites her in a spot where she can hide the mark. He sighs then counties I think I know why she will not say anything its because we moved here was a rumour going around that our family is like the Quileutes tribe being descendent form wolves I don't know if its true but my mom took it to heart my great grandfather believed it too half our family think its not true but we can speak to dogs what else you know" Rosalie nods then adds "If its true then I just made a halfa and they might have my head for saving you so I'll keep that out when you talk with my family Also I know my death is coming up will you look out for Emmett I know he's strong but to cheer him you know and you should let him know you are" "I think he knows but I'm not sure and Sure I will oh what about me will they know?" Kiba adds. She sighs Yes if Alice doesn't tell them or Jasper about what he knows she adds All sudden Kiba passes out. Crap to much Rosalie adds She picks him up and takes him back to the Cullen home._

Kiba sighs "Its about me and Emmett is it not?" I nod at him then hug him and add "You die but how are you alive in her arm's I say to him whispering It. He nods "I do? When" Kiba adds shocked "Yes and That I don't know." I add Emmett sighs "What about Kiba?" He adds hugging us. "Not to worry something that happens to him and some one saves him that's all" I add. "Oh ok" he adds "I have class lets go Kiba." I add Emmett sighs gives me a hug then whispers be out front after school" Kiba nods then adds "I will but what about them will they ask?" Emmett Laughs "No I just say we have to spend weekend together because of the team." Kiba nods then adds to Alice "Oh Right I forgot thanks by the way" he adds. I nod

_**End Of Alice Pov**_

"So what you doing today?" Alice asked Kiba as the head to class Kiba sighs "I don't know but I might hang with your brother and Akamaru." he adds "Oh that reminds me He was near our house said something about danger soon for some reason Rosalie understood him." Alice added "Well we did have clan members who married and left our village long ago she might be related to them. Hey Rosalie" Kiba adds with out looking behind him. "What the? How?" Both girls add. "Emmett's Sent I can smell you don't forget I have a dog's nose" They laugh "Right" both add as we head to class for that Friday.

_**Lunch-**_

Angela, Eric, Bella, Jessica, Lauren and Mike stare at the Cullen table yet again where Kiba sat with Emmett and the others sat at there table but Edward wasn't there Jessica notice this then adds to the group "I think Buff Cullen is hitting on Kiba" Mike laughs "Why would he?" Jessica adds "Well they were here at 4:30 am today and team doesn't practice to 5ish I had to take pictures for the team I was here around that time and saw them and got a picture of them umm Here I'll show you Eric adds shows the group "Are you fucking serious?" Jessica adds holding her nose "That's hot" Lauren adds "Yes I kind of spied on them and they were well I got the whole thing on video to" Eric adds "You pervert" Mike adds "Hey, It was by mistake and they didn't see me if you want proof here – Eric shows the group the video

-_Kiba goes to Emmett Kisses him. Emmett kiss back, Kiba then takes off his shoes, socks and Emmett's shirt to reveal his muscle body. Emmett sighs then holds Kiba tight Just hold me Kiba Emmett adds Kiba bites Emmett's neck the lower part just above the shoulder Emmett moans as he does that blood drips down the now open wound Kiba licks it and bites more Emmett takes out his teeth and bites Kiba's neck the same way Kiba moans as Emmett does. Emmett then take's off his shirt, his shoes and socks Emmett then lick's the wound on his neck, he does on mine as well we Kiss then Kiba puts his hand down towards Emmett's pants and undoes them. He then goes behind me Emmett then put my hands on Kiba's pants and take them off. He grabs Emmett and pulls him towards the nearest shower he then strips Emmett Emmett smiles then add If we do this it will be wild you know. Yes that's how my family roles Kiba added as Emmett strip him. He then turns on the shower on warm water. It hits us, the water drips down Emmett ass crack Emmett ass was facing Kiba he takes him self and shoves it there, Emmett moans then grips him tight digging his long nails into his shoulders to make it bleed. The blood washes away, Kiba trusts harder and harder. Emmett continue to grip him so tight he still bleeds and it washes away and Emmett shifts and warp his legs around him as he trusts harder. Emmett __then kiss him he does the same Emmett still grips him on his back and bites him this time So hard that part of shoulder blade bone was shown Emmett drinks his blood. He shudders as Emmett does. _

_ Emmett continues and he trusts so hard that Emmett grunts then add Kiba I about to... Just shut up he growled I am to He trusts yet again hard and he blasts himself inside me while Emmett blast my self so hard that it landed on his chest and his neck. Emmett continues to drink his blood He shudders yet again and blasts himself 36 more times in me while Emmett blasts 147 more times stronger each time because of something. It all hits his face & his mouth where he laps it drinking it all. Emmett drinks him some more, then he adds weakly I love you Emmett. I look at him with sly smile wiping his blood from my lips then I add I love you to wolf boy. I lick the rest of the wound on his shoulder and his neck, Are you ok? Emmett adds Yes. Good he adds Rosalie will have a fit If she knew. Emmett added_

_ Kiba sighs Good thing I know some healing justu He hands turn a green colour Emmett watches as he hits his neck the bite marks don't disappear but it turns in to scar. He then hits where I bit him on his shoulder blade, it disappears leaving two fang like holes on the skin. He then hits my neck, Emmett looks and Kiba tells me Emmett will feel what he calls Chakra go into my shoulder the same two like holes now appear on my skin. I look at my neck, that would do I say. _

Angela sighs then says "We should post it" "No" A boys voice added "Seth what you doing here?" Lauren adds "I go here now I got kicked out of the school I was at" Seth adds "Oh Hi I'm Seth Clearwater" he adds to the group. "Why not" Angela adds "Well for one Cullen's girlfriend, two his family as well Dr Cullen all ways finds out about things so that's three and four if they are well I guess they are hiding it good points under the table Emmett and Kiba were at. Both were Jacking Each other off under the table Kiba' moans lightly Emmett I'm about to Kiba added Emmett does it faster until Kiba blasted his seed on Emmett hand. Emmett sighs then takes his hand take's Kiba seed and puts it on Kiba hand Kiba then returns the favour to Emmett he grunts lightly as Kiba jacks him off then he grunts again and blasts his own seed on Kiba hand and Kiba does the same that Emmett had did before he then mixed there seed's together then told Emmett to lick it then kiss him Both Kiss each other and both seeds now dripped down there mouths Jessica blushes - "That's hot I'm surprised the teachers haven't seen them doing that She blushed again then added They would even in front of her wow he has balls" she adds "Yes it is Well I have to go talk to him any way way so bye" He goes to the table that Kiba was at The Cullen's Glare at Seth "That was something" Bella added. The others nod. Bella A voice added Bella turns to see who called her. Hi Hanna, what's up, Oh this is Kiba's Sister Hanna Inuzuka Bella adds Hi she said then counties "Bella are you done your Lunch?" Hanna adds "Yes why?" she adds "Well Seth's Dad is so pissed that he drop all his things at Mr Black's and I want to pick it all up and take it to our home because Mom said if he had any trouble she would take him in" Hanna adds Lauren sighs "So him being Kicked out was true" she added "Yes and We kind of saved him awhile back and he was having trouble then, Mom said if his dad kicked him out she would take him in and that's why I need to get his stuff before Mr Black comes to see your Dad" Hanna added Bella nods "See you in Gym I guess Mike He nods Jessica take notes for me will you. She nods Oh and Eric give Hanna your video Eric takes the video out hands it to Hanna. She looks at Bella with confusing look I'll explain in the truck Also keep the pictures we could use it for yearbook cutest couple" Bella added laughing Every one else laughs Hanna nods and they Leave.

"Hi you Kiba Inuzuka aren't you?" Seth adds. "Yes why do you want to know? I'm busy with my team mate here from the wrestling team, coach wants him to help me for tomorrow against a team from the north and why is my sister talking with Bella?" Kiba adds "I know Emmett Cullen is helping you its around the school the fight I mean, Oh Umm that's because of me I'll explain Kiba nods then the boy counties Oh I'm Seth Clearwater, I got transferred yesterday I want to talk to you about your clan that is if your fine with it" Seth added "What how you know that" Kiba adds Emmett just nods while he listens

"It's hard to explain but in a nut shell your mom and sister saved me 2 years ago and I can understand your clan's dogs I heard you were here So I got my self kicked out of the school I was at just at so I could be here, My family was mad My Dad then my mom or my sister but I said to my dad I want to go here I have a friend who goes there and my dad asked I said Inuzuka and for some reason he shut up then he kicked me out of the house both my sister, my mom and I were shocked" Seth adds "Here the address come later My Mom is there my sister will be there I will be going to his place for the weekend" Kiba added writing it down for Seth "Sure also I might be staying with you guys for awhile my dad kicked me out and I have no place to stay I had to get Billy Black to drive me here" "That might be some trouble" Emmett adds looking at Kiba. Seth nods "I know about the legends my dad tells me like they are real? Are they even real?" Seth adds Emmett sighs and nods "Oh" Seth sighs He glares at his Arm. Emmett sighs "I will talk over with my family tonight you don't have it yet do you?" He adds Seth nods "I don't know if I will but I might some time soon. My sister too"

Kiba sighs "Well he doesn't have to hang out with your family when he's at my place he will blend in because of all the mutts" Kiba adds laughing Emmett laughs to then adds "True, but what about when he does though I can sort of smell him and my family does too." Emmett said "Well I could bite him so only my sent would come up and my family's" Kiba adds Seth nods "I'll see you Monday then" he adds Kiba just smiles and nods.

Emmett goes over and Explains to them what just happened. Jasper sighs "Does he know about us?" Emmett look's at Jasper then adds "I doubt it he just turned 13 or 14 he only knows the history of it and your not mentioned by name are you?" Cullen's just nod. Kiba counties We should let Dr Cullen know and see what he says" Kiba added Emmett then adds "That is a good idea Carlisle would know what to do about it" Emmett said "True but he likes Kiba I had a vision yesterday about him." Alice adds "Alice I thought you cant Read the mutts" Rosalie added "I can't for some reason I can with him." she adds "Hmm" Emmett adds Jasper sighs "Well we should tell Esme and Carlisle because that is weird." Jasper added The Cullen's nod.

**Rest of the day passed it was now the end of the day.**

Kiba sighs as he finishes his last class for the day, Emmett see's Kiba smiles and gives a bear hug. Kiba doesn't even turn around and knows it Emmett "Are you ready for the weekend at my place?" Emmett adds. Kiba nods looking at Emmett

_**Emmett's Pov**_

Hey let's go I add Looking at Kiba, He smiles at me Sure Kiba add, "Kiba" a voice added "Hi Hanna" Kiba added with out turning around. "Mom want's to know What time you will be back and she want's to talk family issues with you" Hanna added Kiba sighs I hold my neck and rub there

_**Flashback Friday morning**_

_(Kiba bites Emmett's neck the lower part just above the shoulder Emmett moans as he does that blood drips down the now open wound Kiba licks it and bites more)__** End of flashback**_

Hanna sees where I was rubbing, "So it's true" she added looking at the both of us "Hanna Please I don't need you chewing me out before Mom does" Kiba adds She sighs then adds "Buff boy if you hurt him I will come after you. Akamaru & The Sankyodai brothers will too" her eyes going a piercing gold. I look at her eyes then add "Is that a threat or promise" I add holding Kiba waist. "Both" she adds Kiba sighs Emmett she means it. Kiba said "So it is true you Inuzuka's are really that wild" I add laughing. "Huh?" Hanna adds Kiba sighs "Oh it was something I said, when that happened he said something about it would get wild and I said that's how our family roles" Hanna laughs "You didn't" she added "He did" I add Kiba nods Hanna still laughs the adds "Emmett I just don't want him to get hurt, Akamaru says your a good guy, your sister Alice I think and your brother Edward he likes" she said "He doesn't like Rosalie or Jasper for some reason" Kiba added

I laugh "hmm good dog I have to give him a bone later, or some meat that we have." I say "He like you if you rub his belly and scratch him behind the ears The Haimaru Sankyodai brothers even like you but it's Kuromaru he says when you came again last time he was out and missed you when you came by when you came this morning the brothers told me what happened, Kiba trip over Akamaru and you saved him also 3 large T bones Kiba are you mad" Hanna added Kiba blushed "Hanna!" "What with our clan nothing gets past our clan dogs." she added I sigh "They wouldn't be quiet so he bribe them and They knew how I got in to?" I add "Yes Sankyodai brother that wined told me that and Ya One brother saw you downstairs by the back door You tried to get him to open it for you but he couldn't so you went through my bathroom window They say you are good at Taijustu they couldn't believe how fast you got to the window opened it found your way downstairs and back in the kitchen and you been at our place once"

Kiba looked at me I nod and add "Well, My family is fast like that I guess as for getting in they were right and I noticed the stairs by the fridge Kiba said they lead to the bathroom's I just guessed the right one You have Four sets of stairs in your home as you walk in the first pair is one going to Kiba's room, and his bathroom, there's a hallway by his bathroom that leads to your mothers room and some closets the stairs by her room go down to the living room and her bathroom is there, then the basement is for your dogs there are stairs by the Kitchen that lead there as well, then the other set goes to your room and bathroom and a hallway connecting it back near Kiba's closet" I add Hanna nods "Yes but you forgot we also breed too so we need a space for the mothers as well" Hanna adds "True" I add "Hi Alice, Edward" Kiba adds with out looking behind us. "Ok please stop doing that creeps me out even though what we are creeps some" Alice adds "We can't help it, We are like Dogs, to the bone, hearing, smell, speed, even sex" Hanna adds

Me and Edward snicker I then sigh, Kiba does to and then Alice says "So your Hanna, Nice to meet you" gives her a hug. Hanna returns it You to Alice, Oh Edward is it Akamaru is out side he says he needs to tell you something, I didn't ask He said if I ran into you tell you or your buff brother here" she added. He looks at Kiba. Kiba shrugs Don't ask me I haven't seen him since I all most tripped over him this morning. Both he and I laugh. "Ok Where is he?" Edward "Asleep I think in Emmett's car" Hanna adds Alice looks at me and Kiba. "Well I told him after what he was doing be here for after school and Emmett's car is in the parking lot same with Edwards Kiba adds. We told him if he got tired of waiting take a nap I add Alice and Edward laugh. "So what you two doing for the weekend all you said you be with Emmett" Hanna adds looking at me and her brother My brother and sister look at me and Kiba. "Hiking, some camping, Dinner with the team my match his match tomorrow and Emmett was going to show me something right now" Kiba added Jabbing me in the Ribs, Alice notice this Edward looks at me then I add in a low voice that Kiba, Alice and Edward could here

"Why we can't be in Sunlight" I said as I shrug my shoulders "Yes and he wants to show me where you guys play baseball" Kiba added Edward looks me then says something I could here. "Can we trust him" I sigh "Talk with the Dog, he knows all our plans for weekend and Yes we can his family trusts me" I add "Wait they do?" Edward and Alice added Hanna hears What I said "Yes all the clan dogs like him, even you and Alice but hate Rosalie and Jasper, Our mom's dog Kuromaru wants to meet him and then he's safe to be near my brother but Kuromaru hardly trust any one so he would be lucky" Hanna adds "Well what if Me, Edward and Emmett come tonight then" Alice added "Me and Emmett wouldn't be back till our match tomorrow Oh ya Seth Clearwater told me how you and mom saved him, his dad kicked him out for being kicked out of school and Seth wants to move in with us" Kiba added "I know I just saw him and his clothes and his whole room were dumped at Mr Black's by his dad today, Jacob told me this morning when I went for a walk on the reservation beach. So during Lunch me and Bella went to his home got Seth's things took them back to our home Mom asked me question's and I told her she phoned the school told that I need to run a few things and Bella ask to drive me, we just got back just before the bell for last class."

Alice looks at Hanna then Edward, he reads Hanna's mind, and only saw what they did for afternoon then adds to Kiba "Why Can't I read you or your sister?" Kiba Shrugged his shoulders I don't know and I think only some things you can read off us" Kiba added "Like that" he added "Yep or Akamaru" I add Hanna sighs "I got to go see you guy's later. Oh Kiba Make sure Emmett talks with mom as well, all the dogs know." Kiba nods I sigh. "What did she mean by that?" Edward asked. "Just Family issues and Emmett saw something he shouldn't have on my Ribs and he asks questions about it I told him talk with my mother about it." Kiba added "Oh" Edward said. "Sorry to ruin your fun all but we got to go Sankyodai brothers want us to come play with them and I think there Asleep in my car as well I add. That I don't know Kiba adds laughing.

Alice and Edward leave. We head to the parking lot, In Emmett's car 4 huge dogs slept. Haimaru Sankyodai brothers & Akamaru were sound asleep. "Should we wake them or wait for your family to come out?" Kiba adds I sigh "Awww Cute who's dogs" a voice added "Mine Jessica The white one is mine while the three Grey Orange one's are my sisters." Her and Mike nodded as the passed Emmett's car. Bella then saw me and Emmett "Do you want me to wake them up so Cullen can have his car?" she added "Sure I guess" I add Bella takes out some food out of her pocket – "Hey fellas I have some thing for you" she added The Haimaru Sankyodai brothers Yawned and saw what Bella had "Woof?" One added looking at me. Kiba sighed "Yes its for all three of you she'll take you home We need Akamaru or was something you three wanted. I add Wines came from all three "You all win Fine Tuesday we'll play catch me & Kiba ok we want to be alone" Happy barks were heard then two of them jump in Bella's truck while she fed one she tossed the rest of the food in the back of the truck. "Thanks Bella "Its ok I have to swing by your place any way to help Hanna with her Trig" Bella added "Haimaru Sankyodai brothers sit and be have ok" Kiba adds Woof 1st added Woof? went the 2nd and third wined. "Hey we will be back Emmett's just taking me for a trip I will be fine" Kiba added Rubbing the one that wined. "As for your question he knows he will be talking soon with mom" Kiba added "How can you tell what they say?" Bella adds "It's a family thing I don't know how but we understand them ever since we were born" Kiba added "Are you doggy's ready to go have you done your doggy business because I'm not stopping I have to go to see Hanna any way" Bella added. Woof all three said. "That ment yes right?" she looked at me as she shut her truck door.

"Yep" Kiba adds "See you have fun" she added "I will" Kiba then said as she left with the Haimaru Sankyodai brothers in the back of her truck. Woof Akamaru adds yawning "Yes always a hand full those three" Kiba added I laugh as my family comes out Akamaru gets out stretches goes to Edward and barks. "Huh?" Edward adds Akamaru points to Rosalie then to Kiba "Let me get this straight, Something happens to Kiba you don't know what Emmett comes to you and Rosalie saves him from something?" Woof! "It happens Monday just after 3am" Edward added The dog nods. "Ok and you want make sure he's safe" "Woof" Akamaru adds pining Edward down and licking him. "Hey get off this isn't funny" Edward adds Kiba and I laughs the others laugh as well. We get in Emmett's car "Akamaru you know the plan met us there at 5pm" I add He barks and gets off Edward then goes to Alice and licks her. She giggles and smiles. We leave.

Alice smiles as she get's in Rosalie car. "Woof?" "Dog say what?" Jasper adds looking at Akamaru "He said drop him off at the flied by your home" a voice added. Mutt! Rosalie added Whore and Names Seth Bitch! he added Alice sighs & Akamaru wined "Your right She isn't worth it and I know Emmett will have my head for saying that but she called me a Mutt, I don't even have it he added showing Cullen's his Arm's Funny girl visions or no visions Make sure you don't tell him I know you can see my future I don't know how I though because of the wolf thing you couldn't, I let it happen when it does ok. Alice looks at Seth then nods and Whore you should know Emmett was jacking Kiba off today a t lunch. If you want you can read my mind – Edward does—Seth voice fills Edwards head _Emmett and Kiba were at. Both were Jacking Each other off under the table Kiba' moans lightly Emmett I'm about to Kiba added Emmett does it faster until Kiba blasted his seed on Emmett hand. Emmett sighs then takes his hand take's Kiba seed and puts it on Kiba hand Kiba then returns the favour to Emmett he grunts lightly as Kiba jacks him off then he grunts again and blasts his own seed on Kiba hand and Kiba does the same that Emmett had did before he then mixed there seed's together then told Emmett to lick it then kiss him Both Kiss each other and both seeds now dripped down there mouths Jessica blushes - "That's hot I'm surprised the teachers haven't seen them doing that She blushed again __then added They would even in front of her wow he has balls" she adds "Yes it is Well I have to go talk to him any way way so bye" _Edward looks at him then at Rosalie Is he telling the truth she added? Edward nods Alice gasps Rosalie holds back her emotion. Rosalie sighs then she punchers a tree it snaps in half and fly's past Seth hitting some ones car. "You took that well" Edward adds Rosalie looks at Seth then adds "You like Kiba but you think Emmett likes him?" Seth looks at her then adds "Yes, and he does I seen a video that some one took and it's them in the showers together and somethings are left to be unsaid I know more because I'm living with there family now and well just say Inuzuka's are more wild then you think" He adds Her temper rises and she hit's some more trees making them hit the same car. Jasper takes out his phone and text's Emmett _"Stay away from the house or she will kill Kiba because of what you did" _Jasper. Alice sighs "What do we do?" Alice adds Edward sighs Rosalie sighs "Dog did you know this?" Rosalie added Wines came from Akamaru. "He said the clan dogs knew and it was destiny because of what happens in the furture." Seth adds "Wait because of me dieing?" she adds Seth nods Rosalie sighs "At least he will be happy when I go" She adds "That is true... But he cares for you even more, Kiba he had a vision and it was Emmett saying this "I care for her, why did I even do this, we went to far I'm sorry Kiba I can't anymore" "Well what about the marks?" Kiba adds "Screw them they mean nothing" Emmett adds Kiba then says "Go to hell I thought you love me that's why I did that and it's a mating mark by our clan they can't go away unless one of us dies" Kiba adds to Emmett Emmett Runs off Then Kiba starts crying Seth adds That's when he dates you Alice adds Seth nods Rosalie sighs and nods

_**Meanwhile **_

Emmett was driving his phone went off – Hey can you read that to me I add to Kiba. Kiba looks at Emmett's phone and look's at the text _"Stay away from the house or she will kill Kiba because of what you did" Jasper _Kiba deletes it then adds "Wrong person" "Oh ok" I add unaware what my family just found out.

Seth sighs Sorry I know Alice can't read his mind that's why I'm telling you all. The Cullen's nod I got to go Akamaru behave will you, that was from Hanna. Seth adds Yips were heard. Seth runs towards Kiba's house.

"Now what?" Alice adds "Wait for them to come back I guess We don't know where they are." Jasper adds as the rest got in the car and drove home.

_**Friday 4pm**_

We get to a high cliff and park I sigh as we get to the top. Kiba then asks "Are you all right?" I just nod and show him why we can't go in sun light, then He looks on he then comes to my body and rubs it "It's a turn on" Kiba added blushing. I laugh then get back to my car. We then drive to a camping sight Kiba said we should try. Kiba sigh's "Are you ok?" I ask Kiba nods, "Just worried about tomorrow that's all and I wounder how Seth is liking his bedroom with our puppies being near his door" I laugh "I guess he like's it any word from his father or sister?" Kiba sighs Jake has been spotted by our dogs I guess to make sure he's ok. Other then that I don't know Also we should get something to eat." I sigh right I haven't hunted in a few days I need it I'll be back" I add.

Kiba sighs "Sure bring me something I haven't eaten in few days as well" Kiba added I nod and with that I run off.

_**Cullen home 4:30**_

Jasper sighs "Are you ok Jasper" Alice added "Yep I'm fine" Esme comes into the room "You guys are worried about something" she adds "What gives you that Idea" Edward says "I just have a feeling Alice tells everyone about her visions lately when me and Carlisle ask she says shes had none." Alice sighs "I'm sorry It's that I had a vision that shows something and I don't know if you guys will be ok with it also we met a wolf and I can see his future and Edward can read his mind as well" Carlisle just heard this "You can?" Edward and Alice nod "It is Seth Clearwater" Jasper adds "Is he one yet?" Esme adds "No" Rosalie adds "Where's Emmett?" Carlisle asks A bark was heard. "Akamaru?" Alice adds Esme looks at the dog She looks at him he yips happy then Licks Esme hand while Barking At Alice and Edward. "Did I here him right, he says Emmett and Kiba are on way here tonight and Emmett want to know if Kiba stay for weekend because of the match tomorrow. Esme adds looking at the dog. Edward Reads Akamaru mind Kiba and Emmett voice filled Edwards mind "_Hey Emmett what about the match Saturday I can't get a ride Bella's busy and my family has plans to help Seth and If I ride Akamaru there I would get question's Emmett looks at Kiba Well I could help if Esme and Carlisle agree You could stay with us until Monday because we have six match's 3Saturday and 3 Sunday. I could Run you for the Sunday ones because they are after Dawn as for the Saturday ones well I could drive you If you want" "That's good and all but I want to do other things as well also you said you would show me something as well" Kiba added "Woof Woof" "Good Idea but what would my family say?" Emmett adds looking at Akamaru "Well you go tell them as we leave school On Friday, tell them we will be back around Saturday afternoon after our match" Emmett adds Kiba sighs "What about Rosalie She think..." Emmett cuts Kiba off then adds "No she won't and ya she'll get mad at me and ask what we did and well I don't care She didn't tell me about Alice vision I will not tell her what we do" Emmett added._

Yes The team has 6 matches 3 tomorrow's and 3 Sunday night They will be here some time tomorrow Edward added. Esme looks at Rosalie "Hey are you ok?" she added "Its nothing and yes I am fine now" she added Just then a news report show up and Talk how trees where snapped in half and ended on someone's car The weather guy said it was lighting that did it. Esme looks at them "Spill who was it" Rosalie sighs "I lost my temper because of something Seth told the four of us and you don't want to know" she added Esme sighs "Ok and Lucky he said it was weather related" she adds Carlisle looks at Alice then nods as well.

Emmett finds a moose and brings it back to Kiba – "Here" I add

_**End Of Emmett's Pov**_

_**Friday later that night.**_

Emmett tears the moose apart and he makes a fire and cooks it. Kiba sighs as eats. "Anything wrong?" Kiba Emmett adds "Yes just a vision I had it's about us that's all" Kiba adds as Emmett bites some meat. Don't worry it turns out good I know it does. Let's turn in after we eat we need to be up for tomorrow." Kiba nods Emmett tries the best to get a lot of meat off to save it to eat for later. Kiba yawns then falls asleep. Emmett sighs as he stays awake to watch themselves to make sure nothing happens

Saturday rolls around we got up and left by the afternoon our school won all the matches Emmett won his. Kiba sighed as the coach made him do the 3rd match Kiba won that as well.

_**Sunday night 8pm to 1:59 Am Monday morning**_

Kiba sighed as he just won the last match for the school – Kiba a voice yelled "Mike? What you doing here?" Kiba added "Supporting our school Jessica was here yesterday she got some good pictures. The others were here too they said you were good so I want to see for my self." Emmett Cullen came up behind Kiba "Hi Emmett" Kiba added with out turning around Mike look at Kiba. "Hi are you ready to go, I told my sister we would be at the house at 11" he added "Yep just chatting here with Mike he said our classmates were here watching us." "Emmett nods I did see some of them" he added Kiba kissed Mike and grabbed his crotch "Thanks" Kiba added Mike blushed, Kiba look at Mike then added "Hope to see that in gym" he added pointing to Mike's Crotch area. Mike went beat red and Emmett laughed and added "Do you have to flirt with all cute guys" Kiba smirked looked at Mike then said "Nope only guys with a good tool." Kiba said as they headed for the exit. Mike just looked on shocked at what just happened Blushed looked at his crotch he saw that it was hard as a rock then sighed "I cant be" he then mumble under his breath then left as well.

Kiba and Emmett pulled in to the Cullen drive way only to see that no one was there. Emmett sighs "Kiba I'm going hunting I be back" Emmett added

Kiba just nodded as he dozed off in the back of Emmett's Off Road Vehicle

Later on that night Just as Edward's car started pulled in Kiba was asleep in the back of the car with Emmett's coat over top of him Edward got out of the car so did Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. "Edward what are you staring at?" Alice added Jasper look's over to right of Rosalie's car "It's Emmett's car but he's not here" The Cullen's look at Emmett's car to see Kiba in it asleep. Rosalie comes and slaps Kiba across the face, "Ouch! huh Rosalie What the fuck? Kiba adds as her awoke with a jolt, he sighed then added I knew that was coming and yes it's true what he did his idea not mine" Kiba said She slapped him again this time a crunch was heard Kiba coughed and he spat blood it hit the metal on Emmett's car and the concrete below. "Well It could have been worse" Alice added as she goes to Emmett's car and looks to make sure Kiba was ok. "Where's the Man Whore" Rosalie added glaring and looking at Kiba "I don't know after the match I passed out in the back seat we drove a few teammates home and I just woke up I think he went to hunt or something when we got here I was semi awake but I dozed off again until she well you know" Kiba added Jasper looked at Kiba Kiba glared at Jasper "What the hell you staring at, If you want a fight then bring it" Kiba added jumping out of Emmett's car door Alice had just opened. Jasper threw a punch just missing Alice who had the door open to let Kiba out Kiba caught Jasper punch then threw one of his own punching Jasper in the face crunching was heard Jasper grunted but Punched Kiba in the gut. Kiba groaned as the punch hit Kiba coughed up some blood the kicked Jasper in the face then punched him in the stomach Jasper tried to doge with vampire speed but Kiba kept up. How can you he added as He threw another punch this time hitting Kiba's jaw where Rosalie hit. Kiba splat more blood then got on on fours – All fours justu he whispered he clawed Jasper face and stomach, Jasper tried to keep up then out of know where Rosalie step in just as Jasper was to hit Kiba again Jasper glared at her then added "Why you butting in?" Alice looks at her then Rosalie adds "I'm butting in because Kiba needs to be here all right, it's not like they are having sex, or I would kick his ass here. He cares for Emmett if you don't see your blind Jasper, I know what he did is wrong he has his reasons and Emmett does too Now I like to know what his are" She said Alice looks at me then adds "Your not like us how can you keep up." She asked "Akamaru trains with me everyday and where I come from I'm the fastest. Speed is my hobby and is my family's justu it needs speed to keep up and only Emmett is faster then me back where I lived Rock lee was faster then me or Chouji Akimichi" Kiba adds Laughing

Kiba sighs then takes some booze out of Emmett's car then starts downing it while heading for the woods. "Huh? Where did he get that?" Alice adds Edward reads Kiba's mind – _Hey Emmett get some booze will ya we need to party you know after wining all six matches. A voice said Ya you look old enough another voice said Sure why not 20 bottles will do Kiba said trowing money in, rest of the people in the car did as well. Hey your only 14 and you want to get drunk? A team mate added Ya beats being at home listening to my dogs have sex every month or every odd day The others laugh Emmett sighs fine but any change Kiba and I get all right all nod _Edward snickers Wrestling team Emmett bought it and should be 15 bottles in the car he added Alice looks and see's 13. She looks at Kiba sees him drinking two of them, he finishes them then grabs 3 more out of the bag hands them to Alice then he takes the bag and heads for the woods. What was that about she adds giving Edward one and Jasper the other while she split the last one with Rosalie.

Kiba sighs as he finds Emmett "Where the hell where you I kicked Jasper's ass got slapped by Rosalie she broke my jaw I think" He laughed Kiba drinks more then hands Emmett a few he drinks them by the time they finish all of them Alice finds both of them. "Hey guys" she adds "Oi Slutty Alice" Kiba adds Alice looks at him "Your drunk aren't you" she added "Hell ya bitch" Emmett adds Alice sighs "Ok Man whores let's go" she added "Wait what" Emmett added "Man Whore" she said Kiba added "Did you say anything thing about us?" Emmett shouts "No I didn't why Rosalie she came up to me and slapped me I thought she found out by Alice." Emmett glares at Kiba "So she knows we fucked and jacked each other off then." Looking at Alice "Jacking off part Sex no" Alice added Emmett looks at Kiba glares and he then runs off Emmett Kiba yelled Alice sighs I knew this was going to happen let's go after him she adds Kiba nods and they do

_**Early Monday morning 2-2:15am—Near the Inuzuka home**_

_**Kiba's Pov**_

"Kiba listen I know you like Emmett but maybe it wasn't to be" Alice added as I walk with her to find Emmett. I sigh then add "Yes but maybe it was you never know." she sighs then adds "Yes I know" We find him sitting under a tree he sees us then get's up comes over to me then speaks. Emmett then sighs "I care for her, why did I even do this, we went to far I'm sorry Kiba I can't anymore" "Well what about the marks?" I add "Screw them they mean nothing" Emmett said I then add "Go to hell I thought you love me that's why I did that and it's a mating mark by our clan they can't go away unless one of us dies" I add to Emmett. Emmett Runs off "Emmett Please!" I Shout "I'm so sorry for leading you on" he says back Then Kiba starts to cry "Alice take me home will you please and tell Rosalie I'm sorry for all this I add She looks at me with sad eyes then nods I wipe my tears the best I could and we head to my place we get there and Seth is out side waiting "Hey You ok?" he adds Alice just sighs "You were Right" she adds He looks at her with a sad grin and nods It's Emmett I thought he loved me, we had sex and everything even biting each other I add showing them the marks then my chest.

Seth comes out side to find me crying and Alice calming me down he then adds

"That is a Inuzuka-clan mating mark isn't it" Seth adds I nod Tsume opens the door to see all three of us and she heard the last part what Seth had said Upstairs now Seth she growled Seth nods and leaves You must be Alice Cullen. I'm Tsume Inuzuka she adds Alice nods I take him from here what happened by the way?" Tsume added Alice looked at me then adds My brothers had a wild party somethings were said and a fight happen with Emmett and Kiba, both are ok, My sister had to stop them and it was over something someone told us. After that Kiba kind of took some booze drank it go so drunk that he picked a fight with my brother and won Me and Emmett went to find him and we did, Emmett clam him down they just had it out again Alice added I look away from my mother and she nods Takes me from Alice and says Thanks Tell your brother I'm sorry hope nothing broke when we drink we get out of hand. Tsume adds I noticed so did my whole family Lucky my parents weren't there they just got back after we went looking for Kiba Also only his pride was beating Alice adds laughing at that. My mom nods. She helps me inside tells me to sit on the couch I do so. Alice thanks so much Tsume added "It was not a problem Akamaru helped to" she added "Speak of that dog where is he?" Tsume adds "At the local vet's because what happened between my brother and Kiba" Alice adds "Is he ok" Tsume adds "Yes you can pick him up in an hour most of his claws tore out and his Jaw broke that was about it" Alice adds "Ok that's good to here and I need to talk with my Son have a good night Alice and Thanks tell your family thanks as well for helping" Tsume adds "Will do Miss Inuzuka have a good night see you at school Kiba" Alice added and she left I sigh and add you to Alice.

_**End of Kiba pov**_

_**Early Monday morning 2:16am**_

"Kiba Inuzuka your Dead meat" Tsume yelled as she closed the door to there home_** "**_Mom Look I can Explain, its well he has a girlfriend all ready" and Kiba shudders just as Tsume yells at him Tsume shouts "AND What you know once those marks come on you they would be visible on the one you marked" she adds looking at her sons chest as he took off his shirt to change "Mom I can..." Kiba was about to say but Tsume cut him off "No! You can't but it is true some Inuzuka-clan's members are gay or bi I accept that but you mark someone who has a girlfriend" She adds "Yes But she dies soon I don't know when Alice told me because Emmett is depressed about something and she told me cheer him up some how. She has powers like us she can see parts of the future or the past." Kiba added "Hmm the small girl that hugged me and brought you home tonight because you got drunk with her brothers." "Umm Yes Mom" Tsume sighs then adds "Ok. I knew something was up last week when Akamaru came in and said you found a mate." Kiba sighs "Mom its not going to happen I know it for sure" Kiba then goes to his room and slams the door Tsume yells "Kiba Inuzuka get back here at once we still need to talk about this." She yelled Kiba opens his door – crying "There's no need his brother just called me and told me stay away or he will kill me" Kiba adds crying even more she sighs Tsume sighs then adds "Fine but let me know if your ok"

Seth knocks at Kiba's door and opens it then he adds

"Kiba do you even care that I like you?" Seth adds "Yes you like me I know but it will not work out between us" Kiba adds "Why because you love Vampire Cullen" Seth Shouted "Yes why got something against it?" Kiba added back "Hell ya He's in love with the Whore and no way he like you you are from two different worlds" Seth adds "Then why he tell me he's bi, have a shower with me, let me mark him with our clan mating mark, and jack me off at school in the cafeteria for every one to see" Kiba added "Maybe it was a dare I don't know your blind if you don't see whats in front of you" Seth added Kiba sighs "Fuck you! I know him better then his family, he likes me loves Rosalie but doesn't know how to tell her and since I came here he's the only Cullen who trusts me" Seth sighsFine when you start to cry don't come running to me I just add I told you so" Seth adds

Kiba slams his door then hops out the window – he runs in to forest still crying Kiba sniffs the air "Why is she here? I know your there Rosalie so come out" Kiba adds. "How?" She adds looking at me stopping behind Kiba Emmett's sent on you as well as yours Kiba said still crying "Kiba I know why your crying its about why Emmett's been down lately isn't it?" She asked. "Yes and no, Yes because I need to tell him something and he's been avoiding me and No its because of this." he toss the phone to her she reads the text message _"Kiba stay the hell away from Emmett or Else I will Kill you and leave your head on your porch – Jasper."_ "Wait? Why Would Jasper say this I don't get it?." She adds "Well haven't you seen his neck have you?" Kiba then said "Ya nothing there but a Red and Sliver fang shape tattoo." She adds "Well if we get close with some one we mark them as mates and it sort of means marriage" Kiba adds "Ok I understand that but you guys never had sex so it doesn't matter." She adds "Well to my family it does that bond can only be broken if I die. It doesn't matter Emmett will not talk with me anyway, So who you hunting with tonight" Kiba adds "Oh Edward" she adds.

"Well tell him to go see Akamaru he can tell you guys more about it. Alice knows she glares at my neck and Emmett as well." Kiba sighed and added "Ok and When?" She adds "The day we had Patrice me and your brother came out of the gym she handed me some clothes then it happened." Kiba told her She nods. "I got to go I'll tell Emmett that Akamaru wants to talk with him" She said looking at Kiba "Thanks Rosalie" he added She sighs "I'm doing this for Emmett he has the family so down the family doesn't know whats going on even Alice. I will talk with Alice and see what Jasper knows and why he said that we Cullen's take threats to heart so he must know something and he's not telling us. Even Esme has ask about you, she wanted you to come by and help Emmett cheer up but I guess you don't because of Jasper Right? Kiba nods She Sighs then adds You going to be out here for awhile?" Kiba sighs "Ya I need to think and these woods help me feel like home so yes." She nods then She glares at me then zips passed me with her speed.

Kiba sighs, I need him I know this sounds weird but he keeps my wild side down. Kiba walks up a cliff towards a stream then starts to undress he takes all but his shorts off and jumps in.

Just then a bear comes sees Kiba thinking its taking it food and attacks Kiba, Kiba sees the bear then takes out his phone and texts Jasper "Jasper you get your wish Kiba" Kiba screams in pain as it claws him tearing at his flesh Kiba gasps as he tries to get to shore it comes and counties to do what it was doing- Kiba screams again this time so loud it reaches the Cullen home. Jasper sighs then his phone goes off – Text message from Kiba it read _"Jasper you get your wish Kiba"_ Jasper reads it He was about to reply but then Carlisle voice was heard from downstairs "Esme what was that" Dr Cullen said. Emmett looks at Rosalie "Kiba!" both said at the same time then both run out the door. "Wait you don't even know where he is" Jasper said "Jasper Go to hell I saw the text you sent Kiba because of you he's in tears and scared for his life to come back here Emmett wont even talk with him You know something about this don't you or is both of you and I know where he hes just saw him while me and Edward were hunting" Rosalie adds Esme looks at Jasper "That was What? Rosalie" she adds _"Kiba stay the hell away from Emmett or Else I will Kill you and leave your head on your porch" _Rosalie said Alice looks at Jasper with a glare Edward reads Jasper mind, then nods "Yes just after our little wild party while you guys went hunting 15 hours ago Edward snickers a little then counties That was him I know it I heard it once and that was when Emmett all most broke his arm" Emmett looks at Esme then Jasper then adds "Why the hell you say that?" "Jasper tell me what you know or I will kick your ass and Emmett will too" Rosalie adds Jasper sighs looks away and adds "I did say it and I admit it He has there powers as well if he falls in love with Emmett and they mate, Well I did some research Bi or gay Inuzuka's can get Prgo" he added "So I don't give a rats ass, I love him and Rosalie Emmett counties So what if he's a mutt or wolf mutt I don't give a fuck, and reason I haven't been Rosalie is because of your death and yesI know that fact that his clan gets pregnant his mom told me tonight when I went to see the Haimaru brothers" Emmett adds "Huh?" The other Cullen's add "Ya she dies Alice, Jasper and Edward knew dint tell me I had to hear it from Kiba, he told me how and when, she dies in his arms." he added "Emmett! Alice added "You can go to hell all of you" he runs off. Rosalie runs out as well

**Rosalie flash back- 6 and half hours ago. 5 mins after the fight.**

"_Hey Rosalie can I ask you something" Kiba adds Sure Mutt "What's up?" "If Emmett said he loved me more then you What would you say?" She sighs "So he does like you." She adds Kiba sighs then added "Yes but I said to him you have Rosalie why are you saying this to me. He said I do love you, Alice had a vision the day she met you didn't she and it was about Rosalie right. Kiba counties I told him ya I didn't know at the time but Rosalie knew same with your brothers They know what is it – and I told him- you die in my arms." he added "How did he take it?" Rosalie asks "He took it well, he said when, I said I don't know, how he asked a vampire, I told him do I find some one else to love I nod 2 people and both guys, Your one aren't you Kiba nods Rosalie I care about you I didn't want you to find out before it was to late so that's why I'm telling you this" Kiba added Rosalie adds "Does my family know?" "No" Kiba added "Good wait till I die to tell them Fine my fangs can block this out if you don't want them to know" she nods Kiba bites her in a place where she can hide it._

**End of Rosalie flash back- **

The bear all most kills Kiba but Kiba kills it, Kiba, gasps as he bleeds to death tracking his blood around trees I hope he finds me or her he coughs up blood. He counties to walk around but passes out instead

**_Hour later 3am _**– Emmett finds the bear and the blood trail, Huh? Kiba blood, Emmett adds He then finds Kiba, in a pool of his own blood. Kiba! He shouts. Kiba hears the voice Emm he adds weakly. I'm so sorry, Hey are you ok Emmett adds Kiba nods weakly then adds "Why does Jasper *Kiba coughs up blood* want me dead?" "I don't know I'll be back stay here. Emmett runs off. Rosalie comes and finds the blood and the bear she dips her fingers in the blood and smells it, Kiba where are you? She shouts. Kiba hears her Rosalie go north please I don't know how much time I have left Emmett just was here he left I don't know where to. Smell him. She did and 4mins later she was were Kiba was in a pool of his own blood. What happened I don't know went for swim bear out know where thinks I was stealing its food then attacked. Ok lets see here she tries to stop the bleeding There is no time Rosalie I'm done Emmett I think he went to get Akamaru but I don't know. Just then Kiba pass out again Kiba she adds she feels his heart, Not good Dammit she adds with out thinking she takes her fangs out and bites Kiba on his shoulder opposite to the one Emmett bit

She listen's to his heart beat, then she notices his wounds were taking a long time to heal she counties and a small gasp was heard from Kiba Flash backs with Emmett kicked in also with his family and the Cullen's. Kiba feels like hes on fire everywhere He doesn't feel a thing Just then Kiba sighs as the burning goes away but his wounds weren't healed "Wow I'm surprised the venom didn't phase you."Rosalie said "Well a dog in our clan was bit by your kind maybe that's why" Rosalie nods Kiba then adds "Why did you save me?" he asks Rosalie. Rosalie sighs "I just did because you were about to die the way Emmett did and you have a family during our time well it was different and Alice visions come true either way I rather save you then die by them just because you saw me hunt" she adds. "Well thanks what now will you tell Dr Cullen or just keep this between us?" Kiba then says "He might know thanks to Alice or she might keep it for now to it plays out that's what she does with most visions and Alice knows more about you but she will not tell us and me saving you well lets keep it between us and I knew that day we talked You didn't want me to chew him out" Kiba sighs "Yes and He said reason was he was upset set Alice didn't tell him about the vision and he said you didn't even tell him he was in an emotional mess that day and I said if you want you can screw me he just smiled as he cried and he said if Rosalie asks tell her the truth about it." Kiba added She nods and I understand why he did it" she adds

"Ok but I have to bite you to block your brother out She nods Kiba bites her in a spot where she can hide the mark. He sighs then counties I think I know why she will not say anything its because we moved here was a rumour going around that our family is like the Quileutes tribe being descendent form wolves I don't know if its true but my mom took it to heart my great grandfather believed it too half our family think its not true but we can speak to dogs what else you know" Rosalie nods then adds "If its true then I just made a halfa and they might have my head for saving you so I'll keep that out when you talk with my family Also I know my death is coming up will you look out for Emmett I know he's strong but to cheer him you know and you should let him know you are" "I think he knows but I'm not sure and Sure I will oh what about me will they know?" Kiba adds. She sighs Yes if Alice doesn't tell them or Jasper about what he knows she adds All sudden Kiba passes out. Crap to much Rosalie adds She picks him up and takes him back to the Cullen home.

_**Cullen home 3:30 am**_

Esme where's Carlisle Rosalie adds as she comes in "In his study why?" she adds "Kiba I found him out in the woods and I don't know if he's alive, he was attacked by something barley alive" Rosalie adds "Does he have a pulse?" Esme added "Yes it's faint though and Jasper you got your wish" She yelled "Huh?" he adds as he and Alice came downstairs. "Kiba" Alice shouts "What the hell happened I just left his house" Alice added "I don't know Emmett saw him like this and ran off- Just as she said that Emmett came in with Akamaru and Haimaru brothers Woof? The four dogs barked. "I don't know what the hell happen shut up I get you some T bones, I found him like that he said he was ok by the time we got there he was gone you said Rosalie Akamaru and I said she must found him and took him to my place and here we are come with me and I get you four some water then we wait to see what Carlisle says Take him up there now he tells Rosalie If he dies Your head is mine Jasper and Alice don't even think about stopping me Emmett adds She glares at Jasper then nods.

_**Carlisle office 4 and half hours later 7:30am**_

Carlisle sighs then comes out of his office to see Emmett there. "Well how is he?" Emmett adds clutching his fists "He's lucky what ever attack him did a good job, 78 broken ribs, broken Jaw, broken arm and wrist, broken nose, broken shoulder blades, ruptured stomach and liver as well." Emmett sighs "Will he be ok?" Alice adds coming upstairs "Yes I stopped what major bleeding he had in his liver and Stomach after that though was weird they heal themselves, his ribs will take some time." Carlisle adds Does that mean his family is related to the wolves? Rosalie said Carlisle What about school" Alice adds "Yes healing I don't know that's why we moved here to get answers and my Dad was here at one point that's what Mr Black said Well one day will not hurt me I guess I can stay here with Esme and help her around the house" a voice said. "Kiba" the three Cullen's add Carlisle comes and checks his wounds. "Ribs are killing me same with my jaw what the hell hit me I thought the bear tore me to shreds Kiba says in a weird voice looking at the wounds "Rosalie saved you she brought you back" Alice adds "Ya I know but I passed out after she found me I think I killed the bear I'm not sure" says in a weird voice Emmett laughs "You did I had to bring it back here because of the damage Esme & Rosalie are fixing it now" he added "Emmett do me favour get me some meat for some reason I'm craving it" "Sure" he adds leaving Edward comes upstairs and sees me he looks at me then reads Kiba's mind – _"Kiba do you even care that I like you?" Seth adds "Yes you like me I know but it will not work out between us" Kiba adds "Why because you love Vampire Cullen" Seth Shouted "Yes why got __something against it?" Kiba added back "Hell ya He's in love with the Whore and no way he like you you are from two different worlds" Seth adds "Then why he tell me he's bi, have a shower with me, let me mark him with our clan mating mark, and jack me off at school in the cafeteria for every one to see" Kiba added "Maybe it was a dare I don't know your blind if you don't see whats in front of you" Seth added Kiba sighs "Fuck you! I know him better then his family, he likes me loves Rosalie but doesn't know how to tell her and since I came here he's the only Cullen who trusts me" Seth sighs Fine when you start to cry don't come running to me I just add I told you so" Seth added._

Edward looks at me "You know he cares for you why go after something you can't have" Kiba's eyes turn a blood sliver "What did you say Cullen?" Kiba added growling showing his fangs at Edward The Cullen's looked at Kiba He pushed passed Edward then went downstairs. "Alice did his fangs look different longer and sharper?" Carlisle added "Yes they did and why did his eyes go a blood sliver" she added Edward looked at them "I guess Emmett blood gave him that" he added starching his head in confusing They nod

Rosalie just runs into Kiba at the bottom of the stairs

"Are you ok" she adds Kiba sighs "No your brother thinks Seth likes me I know he does but as a friend nothing more and he added why go after something you can't have I can too have Emmett but not right now he add sighing. She looks at him with sad eyes. "Here's the meat you wanted" she adds handing it to him then going up the stairs. Kiba nods He sits at the bottom of the stairs and eats the meat after that Kiba leaves the Cullen home and heads to school.

**School 8 am**

A girl came up to my locker "Hey are you Kiba Inuzuka?" she asked "Yes sorry my jaw was broken over the weekend and some of my ribs showing her the bandages. "Oh sorry to here that. My name.." Kiba cut her off "Jessica Stanley you hang with Mike Newton from my gym class" Kiba added "Ya Do you want to Eat lunch with me today" she adds "Sure beats eating with the Cullen's I got into it with all three brothers just leave it at that" Kiba added she nods

Lunch time came around and me and Jessica were sitting at a different table then what we normally sit at. Edward looked at me I glared at him and Jasper while I sighed at Emmett. Angela, Eric, Bella, Lauren and Mike stare at the Cullen table then the table that Kiba and Jessica where at.

"Why is Jessica sitting with him?" Lauren added "Didn't you here he broke 78 ribs, his Jaw, arm, wrist, nose, & shoulder blades, he also ruptured his stomach as well at the wrestling tournament" Angela added Ya I heard that most of it was healed by today only thing that didn't heal by the looks of it was his ribs and Jaw" Mike added Bella sighs Jessica has to help him until he gets to gym then you have to Mike she added Mike blushed Edward snickered as he read thoughts of Mike -_ "Yep just chatting here with Mike he said our classmates were here watching us." "Emmett nods I did see some of them" he added Kiba kissed Mike and grabbed his crotch "Thanks" Kiba added Mike blushed, Kiba look at Mike then added "Hope to see that in gym" he added pointing to Mike's Crotch area. Mike went beat red and Emmett laughed and added "Do you have to flirt with all cute guys" Kiba smirked looked at Mike then said "Nope only guys with a good tool." Kiba said as they headed for the exit. Mike just looked on shocked at what just happened Blushed looked at his crotch he saw that it was hard as a rock then sighed "I cant be" he then mumble under his breath then left as well. _

"Hey Mike did you here what I said" Bella added "Huh? Sorry I was thinking about Sunday after the match he kind of made me get a hard on." he adds blushing at the group. Eric laughed He did how. He kissed me grabbed my crotch said thanks then added hope to see that in gym then as he left Cullen said "Do you have to flirt with all cute guys" Kiba smirked looked at me then said "Nope only guys with a good tool." Mike added

"Are you gay Mike?" Lauren added I don't know Mike added shrugging his shoulders Jessica was seen blushing and had a nose bleed I guess he just told her Eric said

Jessica sighed and added "He was so embarrassed in front of Cullen about it?" she added looking towards Mike and waving "Ya I was going to do more but Emmett was getting turned on as well and I sort of want a threesome. Kiba added sighing "Wait are you saying, me you and Mike?" she adds blushing "Well you like him, I think his bi after what happened so what you say?" Jessica blushed Red and nodded. "Ok I ask him out then and such, then when he wants to get in my pants I call your cell you met us and we go from there Kiba adds. "What is he trying to do and I thought he wasn't coming" Alice adds looking at Kiba. "Match making and it's working, also he had to a few tests I think" Emmett added as Jessica went back to the table. Rosalie sighs "You guys didn't even see him leave the Haimaru brothers told me he left after he got the meat. Emmett he cares cant you see that you make him happy we all do" She adds He sighs "I know" he added back.

"Hi guys, Mike help him in Gym he can't because of his ribs Also he wants to tell you something in gym when you get a chance as well." She sits down. Mike just nodded

_**A few days later**_

_**Bella's POV (Part of this Pov is an extract from Pg 86-87 of the book)**_

Edward Cullen is staring at you again Jessica added finally breaking through my abstraction with his name I wonder why hes sitting alone today she added

My head snapped up I followed her gaze to see Edward smiling Crookedly staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sat. Once he'd caught my eye he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him. As I stared in disbelief he winked. Does he mean you Jessica asked with insulting astonishment in her voice Maybe he needs help with his homework or something I muttered for her benefit umm I better go see what he wants. I could feel her staring after me as I walked away. When I reached his table I stood behind the chair across from him unsure.

Why don't you sit with me today? He asked smiling I sat down automatically watching him with caution he was still smiling. It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be real I was afraid that he might disappear in a sudden puff of smoke and I would wake up.

We talk about us being friends my Theroys on how he saved me the other day and said he was dangerous but good in a way. The bell rang and every one was all ready leaving for class he said to ditch he said it's healthy once and awhile. After that what happen was I fainted in class he found me and he got me out of class we were out side by the parking lot when I asked him to join the others and I to La Push he said he couldn't I tried to figure out why not and he just dragged me to his car I was thinking about running to my car but odds were against me he told me to get in and I did hesitantly after that we listen to some music, I like the music he was playing he started asking questions about my self so I gave him the answers he was looking for

He asked me about my mom, my age, my mom's boyfriend. He then told me about him self a little on how he was adopted, his family Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Then he explained that he and Emmett were going away for the weekend.

_**End of Bella's Pov **_

_**Gym- Boy's Locker Room that day**_

"Kiba how are you feeling?" Mike added as he helped Kiba to a bench. Kiba shrugged "Fine with you here" Kiba added Mike just blushed. "Kiba about the other day" Mike said Kiba sighed "Mike if you like me go head and do something about it, no ones here and I don't care" Kiba added Mike just nods and comes over to Kiba sits beside him, and takes off his shirt revealing his body. Kiba smiles takes Mike's left hand and puts it deep within his pants. Mike looks at him then adds "What about Emmett?" "He can go to hell" Kiba added Kissing Mike. Kiba makes Mike hand go deeper into his pants. "I know you want it I saw you staring at it today" Kiba added Mike blushes Kiba takes Mike's other hand and makes him feel his nice toned body. Mike then continues and kisses Kiba. Kiba Kisses back and they both get hardon's Mike stands up and strips then looks at Kiba Kiba smirks "I was right" Kiba then pulls Mike in close and begins to suck Mike's 9 inches off Mike moans in pure bliss Kiba leaned down and took the tip of Mike's cock in his mouth, sucking it a little. Mike moaned Kiba flicked his tongue against the tip and earned another moan. He put his tongue by the base of his cock and licked it slowly all the way to the top. He flicked his tongue at the tip again before sliding the whole thing into his mouth, deepthroating him. Dog boy Mike gasped and entwined his fingers in Kiba's Spiky Brown hair. He felt Kiba's claws against his crotch area but Kiba didn't hurt him. Kiba started to move his head back and forth slowly, sucking his cock. "Oh fuck…!" Mike moaned. Kiba was going at an irregular pace, all to tease. Kiba kept going on his own in the speed he had set up. "Fuck Kiba, it feels so good…!" Mike hissed and arched his back, moaning. "Oh shit…!"Mike whispered. Kiba looked up at him. He Knew Mike was close to coming. Kiba sucked a little faster and harder, "Come for me, Mike." Kiba whispered and gave the cock a lick. "I want you too." Mike added Kiba then took the entire cock in his mouth again, sucked hard and faster until Mike whimpered Kiba and came into Kiba's mouth. Kiba kept on sucking until Mike was so dry that Mike yelped when Kiba was done. Mike looked at him then kissed him Kiba kissed back, then he got Mikes gym clothes handed him them "Man I thought I would be teased worse" he adding laughing. As he put on his gym shorts Kiba smiled "We should get to class the bell is going to ring soon to say were late you know." Kiba added as he got his gym shirt on slowly, Are you ok? Mike added as he saw Kiba flinch as he put the shirt on. "Just my ribs – I broke 78 of them my jaw is better but numb" "Wait the last match you were holding your left side I notice that I thought you had a stomach ache but instead you broke your ribs how?" Mike added helping Kiba change out of his school shorts to his gym ones. "The 2 match with Cullen I broke 5 there then the next match I broke the rest." Kiba added "I see and thanks that felt good you know" Mike adds "Any time here's my address oh Jessica likes you and she wants a threesome me you and her, she bluntly told me at lunch a few days ago Kiba added. Mike Blushed then nodded Mike helps Kiba and they go to class.

_**After class 3pm.**_

Mike helps Kiba change then leaves Kiba to him self in the locker room.

Kiba sigh's. He gets his things and heads out of the gym. He pushes past the Cullen's and goes to Akamaru. His dog wines "Shut up, go home I'm not in the mood" Kiba shouts at Akamaru he wines and leaves. All fours Justu he whisperers. He winced in pain as he did this, He gets on all fours and leaves the school.

"What the what was that blur?" Jasper added as they were in Edwards car.

_**Alice has a vision -**_

"_Kiba can't we talk about this" "No! Seth, Go to hell! I don't want to all right all I'm going to do is swim and do other things" Seth sighs "Were you going" Seth adds I sigh looking at him "I don't know I want to be alone" Kiba added Seth then adds "Not even with Alice Cullen she asked today why you rushed out of school today for the last few months Kiba you have. Jake is worried about you so is Mr Black. Alice is too she saw something" Seth adds "I know I can't even see that Seth go home or Ill make the Haimaru brothers come get you I even told Akamaru to leave me alone Bella well something is up with her I think its Edward I know Alice knows to." Kiba added "Whore thinks it's your fault she's about three miles west of here she wants to talk with you she can't come on the reverse you know." Seth adds "I know that why you think I've be coming here by the way how did you find me?" _

"_Rosalie, She saw you pass there house, she has be keeping tabs on you for last few months" Seth added "Well does Emmett know or not" Kiba added "No he's been worried sick about you, he told me he want to say sorry that's why I'm out here" Seth adds "Tell him Go fuck himself and it's not good enough." Kiba added "Kiba Please! Seth was begging now for Kiba to talk with Rosalie "Fine I go talk with her." Kiba added then leaves._

"What you see?" Emmett asked looking at Alice "Nothing much but Seth apologized on your be half Your worried, My self worried as well and Rosalie just wanted to talk with him he agreed." Alice added.

"When?" Rosalie added "In a couple of months I don't know" Alice adds

Kiba was at the beach called La push. He took his backpack off and took all his clothes off and went for a swim. Each time he took a stoke he wince in pain because of his ribs, He didn't even get out until Sunset.

He passed Jasper Cullen as he was hunting Jasper just saw the blur yet again he notice the out line Kiba? How? I have to tell the others he added

_**Cullen home. Later that night**_

"Jasper are you Sure" Esme adds "Yes he's like us Maybe I don't know if I'm right but the blur we saw before Alice had her vision was him at top speed combined with his clan's speed he is barely visible I barely got a look at his out line when I was hunting and it was him. He was on all fours coming from there area." Jasper adds Alice sighs "That doesn't make sense a female has to bite him, maybe after Emmett left someone did" Carlisle adds "So that's why his fangs were longer but why his eyes a blood sliver" Edward added Rosalie sighs "His ability's or just the way he is thanks to him being Inuzuka and I did pick up an unknown female sent I guess it was her" She added "I did as well on the way back Emmett adds "That was over 2 weeks ago how the hell is like that he has to hunt" Jasper added Esme sighs Keep an eye on him every movement ok all of you. Carlisle added The Cullen's nod and head out the door to keep turns watching Kiba.

_**Thursday-**_

The school day went bye and Kiba rushed out yet again Bella and the others looked at him. Alice noticed his Arm. It was bleeding his ribs were better and his jaw was in place and everything else was healed

Kiba got on all fours and rush out the school Alice went to the spot where he did on the pavement there were claw marks in a straight line. Alice followed Kiba.

_**Alice Pov **_

I sigh as I look at the claw marks I go after him at high speed Jasper was right he was barely visible the claw marks gave it away. I sigh as I stop it was outside his home. I knock on the door and Hanna opens it. Hey Alice I didn't know you were coming. She added Neither did I you brother I saw him rush out of school, it's been happening a lot and he hasn't talk with us my family's worried about him is he here. I add

Kiba Door it's... Before she could say Alice name Kiba said it's Alice I know tell her met me at her place I be there. With that a door closed in the distance 4 wines were heard He hasn't slept in 2 days and has some fever? Don't tell me it's true?" Hanna added wines heard again "Oh just a fever why has he been locking him self in his room Seth doesn't even tell us." Hanna adds to the dogs He had a fight with Emmett about the Mark and Emmett said "I care for her, why did I even do this, we went to far I'm sorry Kiba I can't anymore" "Well what about the marks?" Kiba then add "Screw them they mean nothing" Emmett said next Kiba shouted "Go to hell I thought you love me that's why I did that and it's a mating mark by our clan they can't go away unless one of us dies" Emmett Runs off then he added "I'm so sorry for leading you on"

The night he came home drunk right that's when all this started Kick your brothers ass for me I warned him Hanna added I sigh then Nod. I like your brother my family does and they want Kiba to be happy. I say to Hanna

Hanna nods "We do too, I like your brother Emmett He puts Kiba in place and could you talk with Bella to get her friend's father over here Mr Black was his name and ask him to check him because there is Something wrong with Kiba." I snarl at the Name the add "Sure I'll tell her" I sigh I rush back home.

_**Cullen home later that night**_

I find Kiba there all ready. "How did you beat me here? I add "You know that Alice" Kiba added showing his Arm. "Wait When?" I add "I don't know just I got pissed because of Emmett the other day and I found my self naked, No I haven't heard the others yet and thank god to that also Jasper your also right a female vampire did bite me I was losing so much blood at the time I don't remember the face" Kiba adds "Wow Maybe Half us, half them, they are not going to like that, so you retain your human self thanks to the wolf no wonder you don't have to feed and how is that possible?" Jasper added "I do Awhile back just after me getting mad at him I passed out, Emmett was feeding at the time he saw me he came over made sure I was ok and he notice this, but he saw something out of me I don't know what I attacked him and gave him that that scar he has on his shoulder after that happened he ask what the hell was that about I said I don't know I told him I couldn't remember Kiba added

Edward reads Kiba's mind -_Hey Kiba you ok? Emmett said, I don't know I'm week for some reason and I need food but I ate all ready does that make sense to you? Emmett nods I don't know (Kiba Pass out) Kiba Shit Kiba. Huh? What the hell? Why am I bleeding – Kiba? Emmett sees blood on Kiba lips, Kiba groans Hey Emmett whats going on. Why did you bite me? Emmett said Huh I dint last thing I knew was using talking and I passed out._

"Its true for some reason Emmett's blood help him Maybe its the vampire side reacting with the wolf side" Edward added

"Wait Emmett's blood? No wonder I had a vision of you drinking his blood but that months away" Alice added Carlisle sighed "Wait so if the wolf powers keep his human side of him how often will he need Emmett's blood and That does make sense Edward and I never though half breeds could happen but that doesn't explain the extreme speed" Carlisle added Kiba sighs "Yes the wolves have speed you guys do to, but my family and our ninja stuff also have speed to keep up with our justu and I feel great and I think it was only one time deal like his blood healed the vampire part" Kiba added Carlisle sighs He checks Kiba's vitals. "He's right it helped I see both blood in him and it's combined" Carlisle added "Wait do there Rules apply? Alice can you read Emmett's future?" Rosalie added "You mean Imprinting I think they do and I can sense it here and there and his mate is Kiba I seen the Imprinting mark on Emmett in the future and A wolf as well I think Jacob Black but I don't know when that is" I add "How they take it?" Edward added Kiba scoffs "They don't know I'm a halfa They find out thanks to Seth, in a few years they try to kill me but Emmett saves me then Jacob's dad comes and tells them about it happen once before but hasn't been seen since the first elder days. They vote to either kill me, let me live or make me have my own pack." Kiba added Its the later Edward added I nod "So you get your own pack Who's in it?" I add Not Really I join Jacobs Me, Emmett, Edward and Bella's daughter, Seth his sister and Jacob.

Wait Edward adds "I had a vision Sue me Yes you future with her will have ups and downs and it started when you saved her with the truck thing, she gives birth but dies doing so Yes She survives that is all after graduation." Kiba added looking at Edward I sigh "Don't tell any more it might jinx it" I add "I know but things I saw are true yet to happen, yours are real and mine are too" Kiba added I sigh and nod at what he says

"Carlisle What we do now can he be around us?, You can't come here any more" I add Carlisle sighs "Alice He can he's like us and they will come for him when time is ready I think" he adds "Carlisle I know there Rules but I'm new I don't know all of them I know about the Imprinting one and that's all I know about. Until the pack comes for me I'll be around I love all of you and I don't care about it" Kiba adds Carlisle looks at me "You sure about this? You would do that for our family" he adds "Yes I would I'm family Alice had a vision about me and Emmett after Rosalie dies Emmett asks me out by the way where is he?" Kiba then sniffed the air. Great just what I need him at my house Kiba added sighing

"Do you want me to get him?" I add Kiba sighs "Alice I know your visions are well right, When?" I sigh and look at him Kiba I don't know I can't read your future and now I cant read Emmett's I don't know when. Rosalie, You know that my visions are right" I look at her she looks at me Rosalie looks at me then Alice. Rosalie sighs then adds to the group "I know that they are and Kiba is part of this life now I want Emmett to be happy, It hasn't been well with us I saw this coming you told me a month before we even met Kiba that my future was changed and Kiba was part of it I like the Dog here No offence but you are a Mutt now." she added "None taking and the mutt comment I like even though its weird on me" Kiba adds

"Rosalie I need your help with a deer Miss Inuzuka gave me" Emmett yells "I got to go I will be around Sorry Esme Sorry Carlisle I just cant be here when hes here may be when he tells me the truth" Kiba added They nod and Kiba rushes out Emmett doesn't see him.

Emmett does see a blur but doesn't think about it

"Sure coming" Rosalie adds

Rosalie goes and helps Emmett bring in a deer that Miss Inuzuka gave him.

Miss Inuzuka she said this is her way of thanking us for helping Kiba and this is also a gift to Jasper, Edward and I for what happen the other night. Emmett added laughing. The others nod

_**The next Day Friday Lunch**_

I notice Kiba sitting with his sister and Seth. "Go Talk with him" Seth adds "Hes not even here nor Edward" I heard Kiba add "Screw this Go talk with his sister's at least or there other brother" Hanna adds "Fine" Kiba shouts slams the chair and it snaps in half every one looks at me Seth looks at me "Don't lose your temper it will set it off" he adds looking at my arm "What ever" Kiba adds "Kiba don't or they will be coming to your door I'm surprised Billy Black hasn't come yet." Seth adds "Shut Seth I don't need a lecture from you my family or any one else for that matter" I storm out of the cafeteria Some one looks out the window "Hey that's one huge wolf" one said Jasper, me Rosalie and Seth rush out the doors

_**End of Alice point of view **_

_**Kiba's point of view**_

"Kiba come back" Seth shouts I turn back to them Then rush towards La push beach. I go to one place I could go Mr Black's house. I find it easy, I transform back to human I was half Naked only thing that was not ripped to sheds was my shorts they were ripped in some places. I knock on the door he answers looks at me Then nods "Sir I only have 25 mins before my lunch is over I know what is going on I want to know is there any way to control it Seth said I cant lose my temper is that true?" I add "Yes that is true young Clearwater is right you can't lose your temper or else you transform but I see you get that now how did you find my place you mom didn't tell you where it was" he added "No sir just as soon as I transformed I thought about you and it lead me here it was the wolf part I guess" I add He nods He looks at my Arm. That's different from the markings I've seen. He adds I nod "Sir I don't care about the rules I know the Cullen's are part of the rules but they are my friends I know what they are as well My dog he told me. I don't want to stay away because they are my friends I don't have many since I move here, Once the pack finds me then I will but not right now." I add He notices my sadness in my eyes and he nods. "I'll be in touch then Kiba" Mr black adds I nod and rush back to school

"Wow I didn't think Kiba was that hot" Jessica said "Well he is I saw him naked in gym also he blew me as well" Mike added "What?" the group added Mike sighs "Just after he hurt him self he was so upset because of Buff Cullen he want to get back at him and I was there he sort of said that you Jess like me and you would like see a threesome with two guys and a girl." Mike added "What she told Kiba that" Lauren added blushing Mike nods Jessica sighs and just blushes while she stares at my naked body as I enter the school

"Guys a word" I add coming in and sit beside them at there table The nod "Whats up?"Alice adds "I'm a wolf now I think Also Jacob is like me he finds out soon" I add looking at them The nod and give me a hug and Rosalie then speaks "When does he change?" "In a few months I added back They nod "Emmett was asking about you" Jasper adds "Does he know about my wolf thing yet?" I add "No not yet Edward wants you to tell him" Jasper adds I sigh "Thanks, Oh ya we have to get to class bell is about to ring" I add

As I said that the bell rings.

We walk back in to the cafeteria I look at Seth. "Its ok I cooled down I went to see Mr black." I add Seth sighs "What he say?" he adds looking at me He said he would be in touch that's all" I add Seth sighs "Has he talked with my mother lately or my sister?" Seth asked "Yes, Your mother is still mad but your dad is even more. She doesn't understand why you rebelled and wants to know why and your sister knows why, she found your pictures of me that my sister sent you" Kiba added "Wait how did Leah find out and I can't tell her I'm gay I just can't" he adds Kiba sighs "She saw my self circled in the pics and some of the group shots that my mom sent you of me and my old friends were folded just on me that's how she found out she is surprised that's all and she thought you would have told her or talked with her." Kiba adds "Wait your Wow now that's funny because Kiba is to" Hanna adds Seth sighs "I knew that since I met your family and the day I met Akamaru when you saved me he told me" Seth added Hanna sighs "Now I understand, You told your dad and he doesn't expect it" Hanna adds Seth sighs and nods

Hanna sighs "So the wolf thing is true then about us" she adds I nod looking at her as we head to class for the rest of the afternoon


End file.
